Notorious Love
by Sums
Summary: Kagome is set to marry Hojo, the wealthiest man in the Caribbean. However, their ship is attacked on their wedding day, and Kagome is kidnapped by Captain Takahashi who is the most notorious pirate of the seven seas.
1. A stolen Bride

Notorious Love

May of 1715,

Kagome Higurashi sat inside huge wooden ship that belonged to her fiancee and smiled excitedly as she was about to get married. He was one of the

richest men in the Caribbean. He also appeared to be one of the most humble men of that social class.

Most of all, she was excited about going home to spend time with her father. 'How I wish he was here to see me get married,' Kagome thought as she

looked at her dress. Yet, he was at home attending to some business with their family friend Lord Sesshoumoru.

Her father had been a wealthy businessman for years involved in international trading of fine merchandise from Japan.

Meanwhile, her mother had passed away when Kagome was just a small child, leaving Mr. Higurashi to care for the child and hire nannies to care for

her. All of that was shattered recently when her father's business went bankrupt and faced heavy debt. So, this left Kagome in a position of an

arranged marriage to a man of high class. Yet, it did not matter to Kagome since she loved her father and greatly respected his wished even though

she had appeared to fall madly in love with Mr. Hojo Luckett during their last year and a half of courting the lady.

"Miss Kagome," one of her servants encouraged by gently tapping her on the shoulders. "It is time to do your hair and put your wedding attire on ma lady."

"Oh Bettina,you do not have to call me by those proper names. You are more than welcome to call me Kagome but never anything else."

Bettina giggled. "Master Luckett is so lucky to have you and you to him. Kagome, you are such a lovely young lady who will make a fine wife."

"Yes, I am honored to marry such a man and mainly someone who I happen to love. That is all that matters and father always knew how happy I was to be marrying someone who is a desire of the heart."

"Miss, I much say that I envy you. A young lady such as yourself marrying a true prince with the heart of a true prince."

Kagome picked up a powder puff from a vanity and threw it in Bettina's face. "Now stop, you know that I hate being called 'Miss'. Besides, it is time to do my hair."

Bettina giggled back and then picked up Kagome's brush and began to stroke the young lady's thick hair gently and gradually put it up with little

pearled pins.

Meanwhile Kagome looked into the mirror at a young human Japanese face staring back at her with a nervous but smiling face while shooting glimpses

of a long white hand made taffeta gown that was worn so perfectly on a white dress form.

* * *

Hojo stood on deck watching the sun began to dip below the blue horizon in the West as he saw Kagome step out of her room out in the early evening

humid air looking like a princess in her beautiful wedding gown. He studied her for a moment saw that she was in a beautiful white taffeta gown than

Bettina had made for her. Her thick raven hair was pulled up into a tight bun with a blusher veil that had not been pulled over her face. To him, she

looked like a princess who turned to see him staring at her.

"My dear Kagome, you look beautiful," he commented walking over to her and kissing her gently on her mouth.

"Hojo Luckett," Kagome laughed, "You know it's bad luck for a groom to see a bride before a wedding."

"Yes, but I wanted to look at you one more time before the wedding," he coaxed. " One of my favorite things is seeing a lovely lady in a wedding gown."

Kagome looked at him smiling and replied. "Well Hojo, you can get plenty of looks of me later. Right now..." She was interrupted.

"THERE'S PIRATE SHIP ON THE HORIZON!" One of the crew members shouted from the crow's nest.

"You're joking," Kagome replied looking up laughing. "TOMMY, that is a nice thing to pulled on one's wedding. You will sailor, always pulling your leg at the wort possible moments."

"No Kagome," Hojo replied trembling. "Look over there," he said pointing her in the over the western horizon.

She looked over and sure enough there was a black ship silhouetted ship against the beauty of the setting sun.

"Tommy, how do you know there are pirates my good man?" Kagome asked.

"Because, of my telescope. There is a pirate flag flying free on that ship and it is a Jolly Roger."

"Are you certain?" She asked

"YES!" Tommy wailed.

The scenario was unreal and it seemed like a dream.

"Kagome, get to safety, please." Hojo replied cutting into her thoughts

"But…" She tried to reply

"No buts go!" Hojo bellowed in a tone that she had never heard him do before.

Kagome turned around in disbelief and kept on moving as fast as she could to hide herself knowing and hearing horror stories of males pirates raping

young women such as herself. She also knew they could even stab their vicitims in the front with their daggers and kill them.

She heard a very loud rumble that quaked the ship so hard that she observed several seamen and wedding guests fall overboard into the sea.

The impact was so hard that she tripped and and fell on her new wedding down. As she attempted to get up, her new shoes tore her gown on the

bottom. None the less, as she got up, Kagome could now see that the other ship across from their's was a pirate ship because there was the Jolly

Rodger flapping in the evening breeze. Yet, there was something about this ship that didn't seem dangerous to the young woman but she still didn't

know why.

"Miss Higurashi," one of the crew men stated firmly cutting in her thoughts and helping her up. "Please get to safety because this is the most

dangerous pirate in the Caribbean." He pointed Kagome to him who had jumped high into the rigors.

"Who is he?"Kagome asked curiously.

"It's Captain Takahashi and he would kill anyone who gets in his way."

Kagome blinked back, and the crew member helped her up. The crew man then gasped.

Kagome turned around to catch a glimpse of Captain Takahashi.

He was now perched on rim of the crow's

nest smirking at everyone deviously and shouting, "Bring me whatever booty you can find. Also, remember we shall kill no passengers."

Kagome was shocked at his orders as she was just told that he was very continued to studying the young looking pirate.

'Are those fangs?' she asked herself by watching him open his mouth. Moreover, Kagome noticed that he had seemed to long finger nails that were.

almost like claws. "I can't let him kill my fiancée or harm anyone still aboard this vessel," Kagome told herself cautiously out loud by picking up a sword laying on the ground. As this was happening, Captain Takahashi's crew began to ransack the ship others held passengers, crew members, and Bettina hostage near the port side of the ship. "On second thought maybe I better fight off this crew and in my wedding gown. I DO not care what Hojo ordered of me."

The curious bride remembered that she had taken many fencing lessons and knew that she could put those skills to a good use.

Although she was in a wedding gown, Kagome charged at two grimy criminals in a very angry voice. "Let them go!" Kagome shouted as she stood

inches away from two of them.

]"And who are you?" One of them asked her with a blue loose cotton shirt, small ponytail, and small gold hoopearrings . He looked rather perverted as he stared at her bossom and looking as if he would touch her if he got his hands on her.

"That's none of your concern you bastard. Now you release them and go back to your ship and we carry nothing and I heard your captain already give you orders not to harm anyone on board," Kagome spat.

In response, he laughed at her. "Who are you to push us around little princess?" He asked her.

"Who are you to take over this a ship and terrorize its people," Kagome bit back.

"You'll have to deal with the captain miss," another replied passing by while looking up and motioning for the captain .

It was then that was captain jumped from the crow's nest and into Kagome's very presence face-to-face.

."Well, well," he barked at her smirking. "It looks like we have a prim little princess whose harassing my men," he stated looking at her. "She's got a sword and it's a shame that she' been fighting in a wedding dress too. How precious."He stepped towards her watching her eyes widden and tremble. "You ought to know better than to mess with people like us," he added intimidatingly as he ripped her veil out of her hair.

It was then that Kagome got a closer look at the captain. He was relatively handsome with his long flowing silver hair and gorgeous golden eyes,

and yes he did have fangs and claws. "Hey, give me be back my wedding veil.

"Who says I have too wench?" He taunted.

Who said that you could take it? Isn't that stealing?" Kagome said throwing it right back in the captain's face.

The captain stepped closer to her and getting into her face. "Do you know who I am?" He asked growling at her. "Cap...tain…Takahashi," She answered quietly and carefully.

"Aren't you a smart wench," He smirked and was about to say more when he was interrupted.

"Kagome!" Hojo shouted as he rushed to her side pushing the strange pirate. "I thought I had told you to get to safety."

"Ohhh, is this your lovely fiancée'?" Captain Takahashi asked him in a sarcastic voice. "She was harassing my crew members with a sword and is currently not wearing proper attire too," he chuckled before say Hojo's name. "Hojo Luckett, well well we met again I see."

"Hojo what is he talking about?" Kagome asked curiously clinging to her fiancee.

"Nothing," Hojo replied sheepishly.

"Ahhh….it looks like someone is not honest with the one he is going to spend the rest of his life with," Captain Takahashi

teased.

"You do not have any right to talk to him that way you wretch," Kagome said as she then walked up to the strange pirate and slapped him.

"How dare you slap me wench," he retorted. "And you, since you slapped me so disrespectfully and distracted my crew, I will have to take you to my ship and teach you some respect" he continued looking at her with a sneaky look while smirking.

. "What?" Kagome asked turned to look at Hojo in disbelief who had tried to reach for her but was stopped by the two crew members and held down.

Kagome, on the other hand couldn't believe her ears as it was all happening so fast fast.

"Now, take this wench my ship and lock her up until I know what to do with her."

"You will not have me you creep," Kagome shouted as she tried to run but Captain Takahashi jumped in front of her.

"Look what he have here, a female cat afraid of an Inu hanyou."

"Hanyou?" She asked. He was a hanyou? Her eyes widened as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulders holding on tightly to her waste so that she could not break free. "Let me go," Kagome stated trying to kick him and bite him.

"Wench, you're a feisty one for now and I will have to fix you."

"Fix me? How do you propose you are going to do that?"

"Ahh...that will have to wait love," Captain Takahashi replied as he jumped fifty feet into the air.

Now Kagome was scared not knowing what the estranged captain was and not know with is strength that he would trick her in

dropping her into the ocean. Meanwhile the Captain smiled about having a new prisoner. 'I think I will fix you by putting you to work. After all, you are a spoiled one.'


	2. The Shikon no Tama

Notorious Love

Kagome looked down as Captain Takahashi flew above the ship and over the water while shutting her eyes. "Are you nuts? This is too

high." "Do you think wench?" He replied sarcastically. "Put me down you baka," Kagome responded not wanting to take anymore of this captain.

"Ah... the wench is afraid of heights and knows how to call me an idiot in Japanese," He snickered. "Urusai!" Kagome shouted as she

would not put up with his bullying. "Wakari massen," Captain Takahashi replied. "That means shut up you creep. Now put me down and send me

back to my fiancee or I will have you face the gallows'." "Nope sorry, I can't do that ma'am. "And why not?" Kagome asked confronting him as they

landed on the pirate ship. "Because, I just can't," he replied growling firmly at her

and narrowing his eyes while letting her down and putting a firm grasp on her while forcing her to look at him. "By the way, what's your name?" he

asked "Kagome Higurashi," she replied in not knowing as to why she would give her name away to a complete stranger and especially a pirate.

"Hmmm, what a pretty name wench and my name Captain Inuyasha Takahashi, of the Shikon no Tama," he replied to her. "Do you mean

as in the legend about the the 'Jewel of the Four Souls?" Kagome asked. He snickered and her smirking. "That is no myth wench," Kagome shook

her head and studied her kidnapper. He was wearing a long read trench coat, red pants, and a brown tri-cornered hat which made him look more

humble and simple than a greedy pirate captain. It was at that moment that Inuyasha dragged the young girl away from the sight of the other

ship. "Where are you taking me captain?" Kagome asked as she was angry and confused now. " I am taking you to the

prisoner's hold under the watchful eye of Shippo. While you are there, I am going back to the other ship to finish me work.

However, when I get back, you will have a change of clothes and they won't be a dress either as I carry none. From

then on, I will know what to do with a feisty spirit because you are going to be aboard for quite sometime," he said as he

he threw her into a small cell with a small bed and a port hole. "Get some sleep wench." "SHIPPOU!" he shouted turning away as a little boy about

the age of 6 appeared with a fox tail. "Yes, captain," he replied sheepishly. "Keep an eye on this wench as she might be a good addition for the

crew when I get back."

A little fox boy who appeared to be about the age of 6 waddled over to a very smitten hanyou. "Aye, aye, Captain," Shippo replied as he watched

Inuyasha marched out of Kagome's cell. He slammed and locked the door while walking away smiling about not letting some rich

young woman treat him with disrespect just because of his current reputation. Most importantly though, he carried a dark secret that he felt would

play a role in kidnapping the spoiled prim princess. 'Maybe, I'll dress her as a regular pirate and put her to work,' he said as he pranced away to

the other ship where his mood changed to serious.

Kagome's head was spinning as everything was happening so fast. How could God possibly let a beautiful wedding on a beautiful

day get destroyed? Beyond that, what was Hojo hiding? Why did she have to get captured by a notorious pirate

and on her way back to England to see her beloved father? She hadn't seen him in over a year and was desperately looking forward to it. These

thoughts danced in her mind as she let the tears fall as it was all too much for her to simply take in. 'My father will hear about this as soon as

possible. Hojo wouldn't be hiding anything.'She looked around at the cell and saw a hug mess everywhere of straw, mud, and sludge while

wreaking of urine which made Kagome very uncomfortable and her dress dirty and wet. As she looked down, the young bride noticed that her

dress was torn badly and was no longer white and elegant. She slowly drifted asleep and would know just what to do when she awoke and that

Inuyasha would be dealt with one way or another and that he would not get away with this this kind of behavior. However, was captain

Takahasi in anyway related to her father's client Sesshoumoru.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha rummaged through all the wedding gifts and found all kinds of jewelry that he knew would be perfect

booty. It was at that moment that Inuyasha found a pair of two small gold earrings that would

be perfect for his captive. 'She will be a fine pirate yet,' he thought as he continue rummaging through the wedding gifts but so far nothing else

seemed to float the captain's boat or would fit his new captive. "Captain," stated the pirate with the small gold earrings who had dealt with

Kagome earlier. "Did you find any sort of treasure map?" he asked

he asked. "No, Miroku I am glad that you found me because it's time to round up the men and sink this ship," Inuyasha said anxiously wanting to

get back to the wench. "Aye sir," Miroku replied. "I also need to get the girl out of that dress that wreaks of Mr. Luckett, and put her to work by

tomorrow morning." Miroku nodded while, Inuyasha moved towards his nemesis and let Miroku take charge of the situation.

"Abandon ship!" Miroku cried as he ran onto the main deck and grabbed a rope swinging it across the water and back towards the Shikon.

Meanwhile, Hojo was being held gunpoint by one of Inuyasha's other crew members. "Please, spare my Kagome," he pleaded. "Please, let me..."

"You will do no such thing," Inuyasha interrupted and he grabbed Hojo by the neck. "Not after what you really are like Mr. Lucket." He gnashed his

teeth and snarled. "Now, into the longboat with the rest of your precious wedding party. Also, don't worry about the wench because she will

be well taken care of as she is in good hands, NOW Leave!" He then dropped him into the life boat without mercy which was painful for the young

boy. "You monster," Hojo shouted as he watched Inuyasha turned away and jump high into and air with his booty and landed on the ship with the

rest of his crew. "What was that you little brat? Monster? I'm sorry but I think it's the other way around you idiot," he chuckled. The pirate captain

motioned for Miroku and his men into firing positions while they all went down below deck and waited for the captain's

orders. Finally, Inuyasha shouted, "Fire!"

* * *

Kagome was awoken by the loud cannons. She sat up quickly and noticed her other ship was being blown up and was beginning to sink.

'Hojo,' she thought as more tears rolled down her face. She watched to see if anyone was alive but could see nothing.

'That monster,' thought Kagome as she again put her head down to cry even more as she felt helpless. "What's the matter miss?" the small fox

boy asked peaking through the wooden barred door. "My fiancee's dead," Kagome replied. "I'll never see him again." Shippo reached

in and put his hand on Kagome's shoulders. "Don't worry, the captain isn't what you expect. He'd even saved me after

the Thunder Brothers betrayed and murdered my father and they even tried to kill me," Shippo stated with traces sadness in

his voice. "However, as they were about to succeed, Inyuasha's ship pulled right next to my father's vessel and killed the Hintan and Manten

because they had tried to kill some other members his own crew while trying to stealing the Captain's sword." Kagome

looked at him in disbelief. " Now that I think of it, Captain Takahashi was in the headlines it is said that he killed everyone on board while I was

living in Nassau with Hojo," Kagome replied. "Yep, that's the media for you as they always spread things that aren't true," Shippo convinced the

young bride. She dried her tears

and begin laughing at the little fox. "I'm Shippo, a fox demon," he stated introducing himself. "And you are," he replied extending a

hand." "Kagome Higurashi," she replied trying to feel better. "I understand that the Inuyasha is planning on making you one of the

crew members and turning you into a pirate." "Oh no, you've got it all wrong. I was taken on my wedding day and was put on this ship. As soon as

I get out of this prison, I am going to find and arrangement with the captain to get back to London and meet up with my father as I was on my way

home to see him," she stated. "Who says that you are going anywhere?" replied that raspy voice echoing down the stairs and getting closer

which sent chills down Kagome's spine. He stepped towards the three of them"Wench, you are gratefully mistaken and you will remain here on the

ship as you will become one of the crew," he said as he stepped towards the. "No, I'm not joining the crew Captain Taka...what's you're name,"

Kagome replied smarting off really knowing his name." Alright little miss smarty pants, that's Takahashi Kagoya." "Kagome..Ka..go...me!" Now

Inuyasha was really annoyed at her back sass. "You will not talk to your captain that way miss," he stated as he unlocked the door and pushed

her against the wall while staring her down "Now you either stop sassing me and join the crew or you will walk to plank! What will it be? If you

choose my crew take that bloody dress off, if not you can get out of this and walk the plank easly." He continued to staring her down with his

golden eyes narrowed until Kagome gave in. "Fine agreed," Kagome said angrily while starting to undo her dress, as the captain smiled and felt that

she had chosen wisely."When you take off you dress, please remove your undergarments, and shoes but leave your stockings on then cover up

with this," Inuyasha replied as he handed her his long trench coat and then turned around.

Kagome, meanwhile, turned the other direction quietly knowing that she would be killed if she disobeyed the captain but why was and quickly

undid her dress and took it off, which was followed by her undergarments and then her shoes. 'This is so embarrassing,' she thought as she put

on the coat. As she did this, she knew that he was a lustful pirate who would sooner or later rape her so why was she so willing to take off her

clothes in front of him?

Kagome left in her pearl earrings and engagement ring that Hojou had given her as it was all that she had left of him. She then turned around told

Inuyasha that she was ready. At that moment, turned back around with a smirk on his face and grabbed her clothing. "Now, that's much better

love, so come with me." Kagome nodded and followed him ,embarrassed, with nothing but a coat on holding it tight. Shippou smiled at her as she

waved at him and followed Inuyasha up to the main deck and over to the port side of the ship. "What are we doing here?" Kagome asked.

With that, Inuyasha had a devious look on his face as he grabbed Kagome's left hand and ripped her ring off her finger. "Hey, give that back,"

Kagome stated angrily.

"Do I have too?" Inuyasha replied sarcastically. "Yes," Kagome demanded. "Please give me back my dress."

"You want it so bad? Come and get it," he replied as he dropped her dress into the ocean. "You wretch," Kagome

replied as she glared at him. "Ooopsie, I'm sorry wench. " At that moment, he threw her engagment ring into the water.

Kagome was now really angry as she attempted to slap him but was stopped by his hands. You will not slap me again do you hear me?" He s

colded and glanced at the earrings worn in her ears. Let me see," he snickered taking them out as Kagome began to tear up as they were too

thrown over board along with everything else.

Kagome had enough and wanted to walk the plank and was about to walk away when he grabbed her. "Where do you think you are going

wench," Do you honestly think I would have a fancy tea party here? You're on my ship it's time to look like one of us, so I am going to take your

hair down," he said as he removed her pins, and little pearls from her hair while it slowly spilled down to the middle of her back and letting her

comb it out with her fingers. "Much better, and now that I've have stripped you down," he stated as he then threw

her undergarments into the water, "You come with me to my cabin as a have something much more suitable for you to wear on this ship." He

said as he dragged her along with a smirk on his face. 'Good riddance to any memory of that Hojo Lucket. Now, to make her that pirate that I

thought she would make.'

* * *

Kagome stood still as Inuyasha handed Kagome her new set of attire and sighed. "Don't worry,

you'll get used to them," Inuyasha said firmly. Kagome then walked to a wardrobe screen that he had pointed her to go behind. While

there,

Kagome observed her new clothing. A white cotton button down shirt with ruffles in the front and sleeves that came to her

elbows, grey cotton pants, a wide brown cow leather belt, a teal knit vest, and a pair of black leather pointed boots that

came to Kagome's ankle. At once, Kagome dropped Inuyasha's coat and dressed in them as Inuyasha talked to her. "Welcome to the crew Missy,"

he stated harshly. "Right," she said as she put them on and not see the cute smile on his face. Surprisingly, her new new clothing seemed to fit

her and feel very comfortable against her skin.'I could get used to these,' the young woman

said inside her head as she looked at herself in a mirror hanging on a wall. 'They aren't girly but at least it brings out my features someone.' Once

dressed, the captive stepped out to see a smirking pirate captain who studied the new Kagome. Inuyasha handed Kagome a contract and

expressed, "Since you agreed to change into those clothes and become one of us, I am going to have to ask you to sign this contract. Kagome

gulped and trembled as she took her contract, a feathered pen, and signed away on the contract. She then handed it back to Inuyasha who

looked at her contract and set it down at his desk. "Now then Wench, I will shortly escort you down to room with another woman crew member

by the name of Sango. Once there, you will feed you and have Miroku put you to work. Is that understood?" "Yes, Captain Takahashi," Kagome

answered back in a montone voice while staring at him aloof.


	3. Sango Takaki and Miroku Sachi

Kagome stood in the midst of the captain's large cabin and felt very dizzy about not being married to Hojo and spending time

with him at a wedding table on a ship during sunset. Instead she was standing in front of a notorious controlling pirate dressed like

a buccaneer. "So," Inuyasha asked as Kagome threw his jacket at him. "Did you honestly think I'd kill you wench?" "Yes,"

Kagome replied spitting back at him feeling a strange tension between the two of them that she could not explain. Kagome handed the quill back

to him along with her contract before finding a pistol and pointing it directly at Inuyasha's head for unrightfully taking her so unfairly. "If you

wanted to Captain,

then you would have already done it wouldn't you?" Kagome replied sarcastically as he smirked at her and taking the weapon away and digging

his claws into her chin. "You will never point at a pistol at your captain wench," he said sneering while, breaking the skin and drawing blood. "As

one of my crew members, you will also learn to obey and respect me. On top of that, a young ladyfrom a privileged family should know better by

now. How old are you anyway wench?" Inuyasha asked her smirking. "I am 17 years of age," she stated as he took his claws away, as she

covered the new open wound "Ah, so you are a woman then." Inuyasha dragged Kagome away from his quarters and yanked her down two flights

of stairs to the port side of the ship into a small dark passage way with very little light and everything smelled of wet rotting wood.

"Where are you taking me now?" Kagome asked. " Stupid wench, didn't you hear anything I had to say back there? This is your room, Missy which

you will share Sango Takaki'" Inuyasha grumbled, and Kagome nodded firmly and angrily at her captain. He opened a small wooden door to a

small cabin with a set of bunk beds where a young woman about Kagome's age was sitting on the bottom bunk dressed the same way as Kagome

and was mending a pair of breeches. "Ello miss," she replied in a British accent. Like Kagome and the captain, she was Japanese

but carried the same thick British accent . She smiled and stood up. "Captain, who is this?" she asked. "Sango, this is the new wench who I found

on the other ship we were pillaging earlier this morning. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Would you take care of her? I have work to do.",

Inuyasha coldly turned in the other direction and shut the door behind him, leaving the two women alone. Sango extended a hand out to Kagome

"I'm Sango Takaki. And I am originally from Japan but I moved to London when I was a baby with my family and we moved to the Caribbean to

work as servants about a year ago. However, the rest of my family was killed by a strange man cloaked in all black. I was almost killed as well but

luckily I escaped. So, when I was looking for another place to work, I came upon Captain Takahashi in a pub. So he offered me a place on this ship

as one of the crew. Of course, he took my clothes and tossed them over board and gave me a new set." "That's what happened to me," Kagome

replied looking shocked. "He threw my clothes over board this afternoon." Sango laughed when she heard it. "I can't believe he gets away with

forcing women to dress like men," Kagome replied angrily. "He's not so bad once you get to know him," Sango replied softly. Kagome looked at

Sango in question. "Then why does he act so mean?" Kagome asked as she climbed into her bunk on top liking soft bed and the smell of fresh

straw. "Because he has had some horrible things happen in his past. He especially feels sorry for women and you look like the type that Inuyasha

would find and take in." "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "I thought he just took me because I was good game for him,"

Kagome replied as she took off her boots and set them on the floor. " Goodness no, Inuyasha has dealt with Hojo Lucket once before"

"I know, he even confronted my fiancee about something to do with both of their pasts. I was even supposed to get married to

today," Kagome softly said as she wanted to know as to why Inuyasha was so keen on pillaging and stealing his bride.

"So, why was I stolen and what does this have to do with me?" Kagome asked as ran her fingers through her hair.

"Kagome, Hojo isn't what he says he really is. In fact, he is a fraud and works for a half demon by the name of Naraku who practices voodoo.

Kagome, what he does is go around and claim that he's a wealthy man from a privileged family and goes

around dressing up a like a rich heir and acts the part too. He also lures young women in such as yourself and then seduces them and then bring

them to Naraku who lives on a deserted island. Once there, Naraku kills and sacrifices the women his deities whom he worships.

What is most shocking, Hojo then is paid for drawing the women in for a sum of money." Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She then began

to burst out laughing at such a thought. Hojo wasn't a villain but a very civil and honest man. Kagome sat up

looking at Sango. Although she found Sango to be a pirate, Kagome enjoyed talking to this woman even though she didn't believe her. She also

forgot that Hojo had either drowned or had blown up and even more so about Inuyasha.

"So, are you hungry?" Sango asked as she put her breeches down on her bed and stood up. "Oh yes, it's been a very trying

day for me and I haven't anything to eat since breakfast," Kagome replied feeling her stomach growling.

The two women walked down the passage way towards the ship's galley. Kagome almost bumped into Sango three

times as ship's passageways were much darker than the other. She still wasn't quite used to being on a pirate's ship or the fact

that there was nice girl her age leading her to find food. "Oh, I should introduce you to Kaete," Sango

stated politely. "Who is she?" Kagome questioned. "She is an old miko from Japan who has been

Inuyasha's advisor ever since he became captain," Sango replied turning around. "I think you will like her." Kagome

nodded and bumped into someone else. "Sorry Sango," Kagome said as she straightened up to notice that it wasn't

Sango but the same male pirate she had first encountered. "My my, I see the captain has decided not to kill you,"

he said joking with her . She got chills down her spine and continued to listening " I see that you have been made one of the crew members," he

noted looking at her current outfit and he hair worn down. "And it's a pleasure and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Miroku Sachi and I

understand that you will be working under me," he added kissing her hand. "That's what I understand," Kagome replied

unamused at his lecherous attitude. "And you are?" "Kagome Higurashi," she replied. "Kagome, would you be

honored to bear my children?" Kagome backed off blushing after slapping him. "Miroku!" Sango replied with a sound of jealously in her

voice. 'Is she in love with him?' Kagome asked herself. "Well, I was about to show Kagome the galley as we are about

to get something to eat. "Carry on ladies," Miroku replied as he walked away. "Oooh, that Miroku," Sango replied half

annoyed. "He goes around flirting with every pretty face that he can find." "He didn't flirt with me when I threatened

to fight him with sword," Kagome giggled. "Well, that's because you seem to have a feisty side in you. I was told earlier

that the captain had taken on some feisty 'Prim Princess in a wedding dress aboard when your shipped was attacked." Kagome laughed heartedly

as she continued to follow Sango into the ship's galley.


	4. Discoveries and Distant Memories

Kagome and Sango crept inside the ship's galley and smelled a warm pot of stew and that is where Kagome's stomach growled as looked to see

an elderly women with her back turned to them. "Is ye Sango child?" she asked politely. "Yes it is and the new addition to the

crew is with me," Sango informed Kagome nervously stood still as she turned around. "Kikyo? It can't be," she said as a shocked look entered the

elderly woman's face. "How do you know her?" Kagome asked curiously. "She was my sister child." "I'm her relative by way of distant cousin and

she died 25 years before I was born or so my own father had told me," Kagome replied shocked as she studied Kaete. She wore red pants, brown

boots, and a white cotton shirt. Her hair was grey and was pulled into a simple bun. On her right eye, Kaete wore a patch. Then that would make

you my cousin," Kagome squealed. Child, what is ye name?" Kaete asked. "Kagome Higurashi." "I would have thought ye were Kikyo as ye

resemble her child. " Kagome blinked. "But how did either of you ended up meeting with such a horrible captain?" Kagome asked. Kaete smiled at

Kagome warmly and said, "Ah child, but Inuyasha is not what he seems. He may have kidnapped you because ye remind look like Kikyo," Kagome

laughed at this thought and quickly put a hand on her stomach and it again growled loudly. "Ye, hungry child?" Kaete asked her new

found cousin. Kagome nodded as Sango picked up a small orange ceramic bowl and spooned some of the stew for herself and then found a small

wooden spoon and went to take the first sip nervously . "Careful, that stew is mighty hot child," Kaete said gently as Kagome took small sips and

let the stew run down throat. There was something about that stew that tasted much fresher than food she ate in Hojo's estate that tasted so

rich. She was also handed a biscuit which was crunchy and dry but tasted even better when she dipped it. Meanwhile, she totally forgot that she

was aboard a pirate ship or that she was kidnapped while feeling safe in good company of long lost family.

"Hey there," Kagome heard Sango say as she heard little pitter pattering into the galley and looked up to see the little fox boy from earlier. "Hello

again miss, " he said walking up to her and peeking up with his dark green eyes. "Hi," Kagome said laughing. "So, did Inuyasha talk you into

becoming one of us?" He said causing her to laugh. "Yes, and he threw my wedding attire overboard earlier this evening." "Oh Kagome, this

is Shippo and," "We met this afternoon," the little box youkai and the new pirate stated in unison. Sango and Kaete laughed, while Shippo

climbed in Kagtome's lap which reminded her of having a small cat in her lap without purring. Yet, Kagome began to thinking about Shippo's words

of entering the dark world of piracy which could lead to facing the gallows for being forced to commit such a wrong act. That disgusting little

hanyou would pay.

* * *

Inuyasha pondered about on the main deck as he thought about the new member of the crew. "She reminds me of Kikyo,"

Inuyasha said out loud as he quietly stood and thought about sad distant memories.

_He had just finished university on London and would soon be working for a firm outside of Port Charlotte Amalie on the Island of St. Thomas._

_But first, he was set off to marry Kikyo Higurashi on an small remote island in the Caribbean. Kikyo hated big weddings and especially _

_frilly white dresses with corsets. She stood next to Inuyasha as the tendered off shore, and Kikyo wore a long white dress with no_

_frills and her hair decorated to make her look like a porcelain doll. Instead, she wore her hair decorated with small cowrie shells and her hair flowing like a _

_river and wore her feet bare. He dress was also a plain simple long canvas dressed that played around her like a fountain. Inuyasha climbed into the boat _

_with her and she said, _

_"Inuyasha, you know it's bad luck to see the bride before a wedding?" Inuyasha's heart melted and backed off as a rower women named Kagura rowed_

_Kikyo towards the shore and disappeared into the beach. Another longboat arrived for Inuyasha as he straightened his ruffled shirt and_

_got into the other long boat with a gentleman by the name of Hojo Lucket. "So, you must be the new lawyer?" he said as he smirked_

_at Inuyasha. He nodded and let Hojo continue. "I'm Hojo Lucket and I am the wealthiest man in the Caribbean and arrange such equisite charters," he _

_said as he smiled wildly. The boat then rowed away with the two chatting business men chatting away about the small marriage that was planned for _

_Inuyasha and Kikyo. He smiled thinking about the exciting day that this wedding planner had arranged for them which included a romantic dinner for two,_

_a cozy cottage on the beach on their wedding night, and romantic music since his fiancee liked dancing...  
_

Inuyasha squeezed his fists at the thought of befriending Mr. Lucket or having to run into him again. Let alone, he hated having to

smell his stench and have it poison the life of another innocent face. 'No more of this,' he though as ran his claws deep into the wood

of the railing. 'He will not touch another soul as long as I live and especially her.' Inuyasha also thought, 'I should have killed him when I had the

chance,' he thought as his eyes began to glow red.

"Captain," Miroku said cutting into his thoughts. "What's wrong?" "Shut up you lecherer and mind your damn business," Inuyasha

snarled. "You were thinking about Kikyo again. "What do you know?" Inuyasha asked bitterly. "You left some pretty deep marks here

," Miroku noted. "Yeah so?" Inuyasha sulked trying to hide his tears. "Anyhow, let the girl get some sleep tonight and then make sure she is up at

the crack of dawn working. Do you understand?" "Ay sir," Miroku replied humbly. " She is never to leave this ship unless she is under my

watch."Miroku nodded, and Inuyasha walked off silently to his quarters to study maps and see where he could find the latest information

on his booty and take his mind off his prisoner and Kikyo whom she reminded him of so much.

* * *

Kagome had enough for one day and needed rest for the long tiring day ahead of her. She wanted to escape but she had family on the

and didn't want to Kaete behind. She turned around looked at everyone in the room and knew that it was time to head back to her room and cry

once again. "Listen, it was lovely to have met all of you but I am really tired and I need some sleep," Kagome said trying to fight back tears.

"Have a goodnight child," Kaete said warmly leaving Kagome to walk to walk back to her room but Sango caught up with her and noticed her

crying. "Kagome?" She asked. "Is something the matter?" "Sango, I am really scared about being aboard a ship with pirates who steal and

then face the gallows for such a crime?" She replied sobbing hard now. "We don't do that," Sango replied. "Really?" Kagome said looking

at her wide-eyed. "I heard the captain.." "Shhh, that's enough," Sango responded by putting a hand over Kagome's mouth. "Tomorrow is

another day and things will work out for you and Inuyasha as he's actually one of the kindest pirates on the sea." Kagome nodded, and Sango '

led her into their cabin where Kagome took off her boots and climbed into bed. She felt helpless as she lay in her bunk as she let the tears fall. She

wanted so bad to see Hojo and her father. Most of all, she wanted to be away from Inuyasha. But she couldn't resist that she had made friends

with a little fox demon and two other women pirates. 'What do I do? Why am I here? Why is my family here?' Kagome thought as she let sleep

consume her, and Sango climbed into her own bed not trying to wake her new found friend.


	5. A new life

"Ladies, it's time to get up," Miroku stated wrapping on their door. "Kagome, Kagome," Sango said as she tapped on the sleeping

girl. "It's time to get up so you can get to work." Kagome slowly opened her eyes forgetting where she was. She looked around

and realized that she was aboard a pirate ship. "Good morning Kagome," Sango stated warmly. "Morning," Kagome moaned as she

sat up. She hadn't slept so good in years and this was a straw bed with a very soothing smell. She slowly put her feet down and

stepped into her boots on the floor.

Inuyasha sat up in his bed at the crack of dawn and couldn't get Kagome out of his mind. He also couldn't get his distant memories

again floated into his mind.

_Inuyasha stood at the alter just after the final rehersal and listened to the sound of the ocean. Any minute his beautiful bride would step out _

_into his presence and they would marry. Sweat poured down Inuyasha's face as he waited as time drifted by. A half hour had passed but still_

_no Kikyo. 'Where are you?' He thought as he began to worry. And that was when he heard a loud scream of a women cut short. "Kikyo,"_

_Inuyasha shouted as he could smell her from higher grounds. And where was Mr. Lucket? After all, he had promised to show Kikyo the _

_dressing room. But why did she scream? Inuyasha took off at full speed smelling Kikyo's scent. It had smelled as if...she was...dead. _

_'No, it can't be," Inuyasha thought as he landed on his feet in front of her. _

_She lay on the ground motionless and blood was dripping from her body. "Kikyo, Kikyo?" Inuyasha said as approached her. Inuyasha_

_lifted her up noticing that her throat had been slashed. "Kikyo," he said tears began to fall. "My one love." He rocked back and fourth_

_and held her close to him sobbing very hard. And that was when Hojo approached him. "Oh my, it seems that one of the islands savages_

_killed your beautiful bride," he said sadistically. Inuyasha looked up at him and noticed that he carried a knife. "You did this?' Inuyasha asked_

_tearfully? Hojo nodded. "But....why?" Inuyasha asked with as trace of anger his his voice." "Because my master needs this sacrafice. Now, _

_you must return to your life and let me give Naraku his prize." _

_At that moment, Hojo lit a smoke bomb and placed it on the ground. Quickly, the smoke filled the area, and Inuyasha's world went black...._

Inuyasha thought about seeing Kikyo's beloved body being taken away by a trickster. 'I should have killed him when I had the

chance,' Inuyasha thought as he wanted to cry. Instead, he got up and stepped outside to steer the ship in another direction.

"All hands on deck, we are headed south," he shouted. "And that girl had better be put to work, is that clear? Keep her out of

trouble."

* * *

Kagome stood and waited for Miroku's orders and looked out to sea and thought sadly about Hojo. Did he really kill women and did he really kill Kikyo?

Kagome also watched the beautiful blue waves and the spray of mist on her face. Most of all, it was so beautiful to see the morning sun climb into the eastern

horizon.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku said cutting into her thoughts by kissing her hand. "The captain has ordered for me to keep you out of trouble. So, I have decided on two

jobs for you my lady. "Since we fired the cannons yesterday, I need you to clean them out as they are filthy, and then I need you to swab the upper decks. After that,

I need you in the kitchen with Kaete peeling potatoes and washing dishes. Is that clear miss?" "Yes, sir," Kagome replied not liking him kissing her hand. "Oh, and

the captain asks that you stay out of his way as he is very testy with you." Kagome nodded and not that she wanted to speak to Captain Takahashi anyway. For

she was his captive being coherced into piracy and hard work. "Here, Kagome," Miroku stated handing her a dust mop. "Now I warn you, those cannons are

filthy dirty. So you may want to wear and apron." At that, Miroku handed her one and then turned to walk away, leaving Kagome on her own. 'Great, it's

my first day as a pirate and no one shows me how to clean these bloody things,' Kagome thought as she opened one of the cannons and got soot everywhere.

It was at that moment that the crew began to laugh. "Oh poor dear," they jeered. "The little princess is not used to cleaning the cannons." Kagome scowled and

turned her back to them and began cleaning as hard as she could, and trying not to let these men harass her.

Many long hours went by as Kagome had never worked so hard in her life. While working, Kagome noticed that she was not mistreated

or harassed by the captain. Infact, she barely saw him at all as he was either in his quarters or out at the wheel steering the ship.

In addition, working for Miroku was surprisingly pleasant as he was easy to work with.

"Kagome, did you enjoy working with Miroku?" Sango asked as they both peeled potatoes that late afternoon. Kagome nodded and

said, "Surprisingly, he didn't lay one more hand on me after this morning. In fact, he either left me alone or politely told me how to do

a task. Sango laughed at her new found friend. "Yes, that Miroku for you and he's more laid back that the captain. Did he give you

any trouble?" Sango asked worriedly about Kagome. "No, he actually stayed away from me," Kagome stated relieved. "See, there is

nothing to worry about Kagome-chan," Sango replied. "So, Inuyasha left you alone," Shippo stated entering into the room.

Kagome nodded and picked up Shippo a hug. "It's good to see you Shippo," Sango replied. "How was your day?" "Good, as I have to

take care of Kaete," he stated. Kagome smiled and was about to speak even more when Miroku rushed in.

"Kagome, I know you have been sent here to work hard but the captain would like a word with you." Kagome quickly dropped her

potato and knife down to meet with the captain. 'I was hoping I would have to cross paths with him today, " Kagome thought as

she rushed out into the passage way and up the stairs and stepped towards Inuyasha's door.

She knocked gently and braced herself for his wrath. "Come in here wench," he snapped. Kagome slowly opened the door and

saw this back to her. "Yes Captain Takahashi?" Kagome asked humbly. "Did you want to see me?" "Yes, wench. I want to let you

know that this is not a social hall and it's not a party that your father gave you. This is a ship and there is work to be done. I had

caught you dawdling and looking out over the sea this morning. You should have been waiting for Miroku and watching for him,"

he snarled. Kagome's anger inside began to boil as she wanted to slap Inuyasha. "And, I would like it if you dined with me every night

as I need someone to bring me my food." Kagome then turned to walk away when he stopped her. "And don't you walk away from me

wench. As you will bring food for the two of us, understand me love?" He said baring his fangs. "Now, get back to work and then

get some sleep wench." Kagome then stormed out of the room and stomped back outside to see Shippo waiting for her.

"Hey, I saved a biscuit for you," Shippo stated handing it to her. "Oh, thank you," Kagome replied trying to feel better. "Oh, and

Sango saved you some tea. Kagome nodded and stepped down stairs with Shippo and headed back to work.


	6. Freedom at Sea

'Eat with that man?' Kagome thought as she cleaned the cell the next day. 'First of all, he's not my fiancee' and second of all, he's a pirate who

killed Hojo." At this, she mopped the ship's cells even harder as they were caked on with dirt, mud, and water. In addition, the cells smelled

musty and made Kagome feel nauseated. However, she held her nose inside of her shirt and worked as hard as she could. As this was

happening, she heard footsteps and knew that she had to keep working. She turned away and wrung her mop out when she heard his

grunts.

Kagome dared not look up at Inuyasha as she knew that she hated him and then dipped the mop back onto the ground. "Hey wench," he

said making her jump. "Yes Captain?" Kagome asked trying to sound as respectful as possible. "Miroku has been calling you for an hour now

needs you right now. Now get going or I will lock you in here." At that, Inuyasha grabbed her mop, and Kagome ran up the stairs and was happy

to be out of the presence of Captain Takahashi. She stood still as Miroku approached her and gently stated. "Higurashi-sama, where have you

been?" He asked her firmly. "I was still downstairs cleaning the cells that you had asked me too." Miroku looked at Kagome and said, "Kagome,

I need you on watch up on the crow's nest until sunset. Once there, the captain wants you to eat with him. "Ay, sir," Kagome said as he

showed her where the ladder was. It was then as Kagome ventured to climb the faulty rope ladder with wet boots on. 'Hold on tight,' her

instincts told her as she clung to the rope, and the trade winds blew down her wet shirt, making her feel cool.

Kagome was scared but at the same time, she liked it as gave her adventure. If only Sango would be there with her. Unfortunately, she had

to work alone and that made her sad. Yet, she enjoyed being away from most of the abnoxious drunken crew down below. As she climb up,

Kagome was greeted by another watchman named Kouga Wellington. "Ello' miss, you must be the lovely Kagome Higurashi that everyone

keeps telling me about. "So, you must be Mr. Wellington," Kagome said as she politely stood put out her hand to greet him. "I am and and

please call me Kouga." Kagome nodded and laughed heatedly at him noticing that he too had fangs and claws like Inuyasha and Shippo.

Moreover, they both had pointed ears. But wait, what about Inuyasha as Kagome still hadn't noticed any ears on the side of his head.

'Are they on top of his head?' She thought as she looked at Kouga. "Well, I'm see you around Kagome and it's nice to meet you." Kagome

smiled and looked into his blue eyes as he then climbed all the way down to the main deck where he was greeted by an angry captain.

"What are you doing touching her wolf?" He snarled. "Well captain mutt, " I was only making an introduction." "Hey, don't ever call me that

again or you'll walk the plank." "Hey, shut up half breed. You're only a hanyou but I'm a youkai. And that makes you a weak captain,

Inutrasha. Kagome watched and began to laugh quietly as the two fought over who was stronger until Miroku broke up the fight, and

Inuyasha looked up and yelled, "Hey wench, what are you looking at, you're supposed to be on the look out for enemies."

"Aye sir," Kagome replied as she put her head up and put on her binoculars and watched into the distant horizon.

* * *

Many hours counted by for Kagome as she enjoyed her adventure alone watching the sun dip lower and lower, and watch the crew working

hard down below. During those times, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kaete called out a hello to their watch woman, and that made Kagome

feel confident. At other times, she caught glimpses of Inuyasha standing at his wheel and enjoying the breeze and seeming happy when

he grabbed hold of it. However, it was getting dark and the stars were beginning to come out, and Kagome enjoyed watching them

twinkle as she smiled. There was something different about seeing the stars in the middle of the Caribbean Sea as they were so endless

and free. However, what Kagome long for was a shooting star.

"Kagome!" Someone shouted as she was interrupted. She looked down and noticed that it was Shippo who was smiling sweetly. "Inuyasha

is waiting for you down in his quarters you've been there all afternoon." Kagome nodded and climbed down from the nest and then let

Shippo take the night's watch. 'What a faithful little guy,' she thought as she turned and walked to the Captain's quarters where he

stood waiting for her with a smug smile on his face.


	7. Moments with the Captain

"Well well, it looks like the prim little princess was up in her tower watching her kingdom. Tell me your highness, did you happen to spot any

enemies up there?" He asked her sarcastically. Kagome then gave him a cold stare and then stated coldly," No Captain, I was watching

Kouga fighting with you. Is he an enemy?" She asked firing back. "No, but you stay away from the wolf as he's a piece of filth." Inuyasha snarled

and stood in wonder at the same time as no women had ever stood up to him before. "Just sit down wench or I will have you walk the the

plank." Kagome then turned on her heel and walked over to a finely set table for two. Why did he request that she dine with him? After all, he

was rude and ruined her wedding day. She sat down and drummed her fingers on the table making sure that Inuyasha would hear them and

make her leave. He however said, "Wench, you stop do that, it's hard on my ears." In response, Kagome drummed them even more and

ignored Inuyasha's commands, when he finally grabbed her fingers and layed them on her fork on the table. "Now eat wench," he said as his

hat

fell off her plate and onto her food. She picked it up, turned around, and handed the hat to him, noticing that he had two small identical dog

ears on top of his head. As she couldn't help it, Kagome reached up and stroked them gently. They were soft and felt like velvet and she didn't

care if he hated her or not because she loved his ears. "Hey, wench no one touches the captain without permission," he snapped making

her sit down. "For that, you will not speak during the the whole entire meal."

Kagome had enough as her anger inside of her grew too big,

and she exploded. At that moment, she got up and got in his has face. "Look you, ever since I have been on this ship, you've done

nothing but bark orders at me and treat me like I'm a criminal. Captain Takahashi, I am sick of you making me feel bad for everything I have

done wrong aboard your ship. First of all, you took me away from my fiancee whom I love very much and even killed him, and then you take my

away my belongings and throw them overboard, and then you make me work long hours. And now you ask me to eat in here with you? Who

do you think you are?" Kagome asked with her voie getting louder. "I am captain of this ship and you will do as I say. No, why did you really

bring me in here tonight?" "Because...because...just sit down and eat and leave me...whatever." At that, an angry and confused Inuyasha

stormed outside and shouted. "And have that table cleared after you eat and then wash the dishes Missy," he said. Kagome turned around

and breathed with relief and shoveled all of her food into her mouth as she was so hungry. On top of that, she didn't have to eat like a bird

as she was not longer in a corset which she had hated for years. Kagome was also fed up with being controlled by nannies, servants, and

even her father. Come to think of it, she didn't really love Hojo at all but did it to help her father get his money back. Kagome also was not

happy about having a step- mother and a step sister. Besides she didn't like the sound of Kagura and Kana Winsor. From her father's letters,

they sounded abolutely horridly stuck up.

* * *

Kagome lay in her bed that night feeling restless. Did she really feel that miserable about marrying a total stranger? Of course not as she

loved Hojo very much, However, dinning with the captain was her worst nightmare yet. She got up an hour after she layed down to go to sleep

as she had a long day cleaning to prison hold and standing up in the crow's nest. As she got up, Kagome was careful not to wake Sango as she knew

that Sango had a pretty bad temper. She then rolled up her trousers and left just her shirt on and then tip toed outside of her room barefoot and slowly climbed

up the stairs having feelings of relief. No one was awake and hopefully Inuyasha was fast asleep as Kagome hated him. She then walked up and then

heard someone up on the wheel deck. Kagome peaked up to see Inuyasha standing at his wheel thinking as if in a deep thought. 'Oh, I shouldn't be out her

Kagome said as she turned to walk back down but was stopped by the captain's words. "Wench, I know you are out here as I can smell you," he said

sternly. "I'm sorry sir, but I just couldn't sleep," Kagome stated begging. "Well either could I? What seems to be the trouble?" He asked her

walking down with a smirk on his face. "Well, I miss my father but there are a few things that have crossed my mind." "What is that?" Inuyasha asked her

calmly. Kagome was really surprised at his manners that evening. He then took hands and escorted her to the wheel deck. It was then that he sat her

down next to him on a bench behind the wheel. "Well, I really miss my father but I have to confess something to you. I really don't love Mr. Lucket which was

arranged by my father and I feel like I am stuck marrying him for the sake of my father having money again. However, I thought I loved him three days ago

when you first kidnapped me." Inuyasha nodded understandingly and then got up and said, "Well wench, I understand but you need sleep as you have another

long day ahead of you and that will include standing in the crow's nest all day and then eating dinner with me. By the way, what was your name again?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." "What a pretty name, Kagome," Inuyasha said as she got up and nodded at him. "And Kagome, have a good night." Kagome

walked away confused not knowing why she had told such a man her true feelings as to why she was really marrying Hojo. However, she had more to learn about

his evil dark side.


	8. Fencing Lessons and a First kiss

One month had passed since the night at Kagome had started dining with Inuyasha, and Kagome had gotten to know the captain fairly well and

had even made a new friends. During the passing month, Kagome and Inuyasha very slowly began to talk about her life in London with her

father whom she loved very much. Inuyasha, however, still never spat out his situation about what had happened to Kikyo and who Hojo really

was. He just couldn't let her face the truth of the kind of evil man that he really was. Kagome, however, had been told briefly by Sango when

she first entered the ship of Hojo's true side. Sooner or later though, Kagome wanted to know the full truth about why Inuyasha did what he

had too. In the mean time, Kagome was enjoying herself and Inuyasha's company. And as she discovered, Inuyasha was not the cold hearted

pirate captain that she thought he was when they first met.....

* * *

One fine afternoon, Kagome had just finished cleaning the upper decks and looked for something else to do. As she was becoming a full

pirate, Kagome enjoyed working all the time and always found something to do. But that afternoon, Kagome had finished her work early and

didn't know what else to do. So Miroku gave her the afternoon off and spent the afternoon mingling with Miroku and Sango. "Say, Kagome,"

Miroku stated as stood watching her. "I remember the day when you first got taken from your fiancee's ship, you were trying to fence."

"Oh yes, I had taken lessons when I was older," Kagome smiled as Miroku handed her a sword and then picked up his own. "Oh no, we aren't

having a fight now are we?" Kagome asked Miroku. "Yes, Kagome, I think since you'r now a pirate then you need to build up those defense

skills for future attacks." Kagome nodded and held out her sword and began swinging it left and right but had a very weak defense as Miroku

knocker her over laughing. "My dear Kagome, you need to keep working on that defense." Kagome was about to say more when Inuyasha

stepped in and looked directly at Kagome. "So, Miroku gave you the night of Kagome?" He asked smirking at her. Kagome nodded and

smiled at him. "Well Kag, I have to admit it but you do work very hard and have since the day I hired you. However, Miroku's right, you do

need to learn to defend yourself in battle and you need to work on your fencing skills as I see you are a little akward." Kagome sweat dropped

and shook nervously holding the sword. " Come Kagome, I am going to teach you to how to fight," he stated dragging her away from their

other friends.

"Now, you need to have your feet apart like this," Inuyasha said as he showed her how to stand. "And you need to move your sword the

direction your opponent and keep them from killing you. "Now, let's began Kagome," he said as he smiled at her by drawing out his sword

and Kagome holding out hers. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked she nodded. He moved his sword in all directions, and Kagome did the same

to keep Inuyasha off her. She did pretty well for a while until she lost her balance and fell over as they both laughed. "Well, you really

are a fireball there Kagome and you need more practice." Kagome nodded and looked Inuyasha and realized something else. Was she falling

in love with the captain? Of course not, he was just a good friend who wanted to get to know her and help overcome her hurts. However,

why was he always looking at her so strangley, as he had been doing that the last few evenings when they were together. And another thing,

when they laughed together, it was almost as if there was something there. Why did Kagome preffer to spend so much time with him? And

why did look better looking everytime she saw him? And most of all, why did it leave Kagome feeling dreamy after every meal?

"Hello, are you in there Kagome?" Inuyasha asked laying a hand on her shoulder. Kagome stood still and felt good having someone

touch her like that. Come to think of it, Hojo never touched her on the shoulders like that, ever. And it felt right for him to touch her so gently

as he...was her soul mate. No, impossible. Kagome looked away gazing as the beautiful sunset not paying attention to what Inuyasha was

doing next. "Inuyasha, I love it when the sun sets out here it's so..." And that's when she felt it, as he was running his fingers through her

hair and it gave Kagome a chill down her spine. Kagome shook nervously and looked seriously, and Inuyasha stated, "You're looking very

serious." Kagome sweat dropped and tried to move away but Inuyasha pulled her back into him and into his chest. "What are you doing

Captain?" Kagome asked as he gently hugged her even more. He then looked at her but moved his face towards her face, bringing their

lips together which gently touched. Kagome loved the way he kissed her, and she kissed him right back, stroking his hair and playing with his

doggy ears, which made him have a warm feeling inside. In addition, Inuyasha hadn't had a kiss like this since before Kikyo died.


	9. A Villian in Diguise and the Choice

Hojo rowed into a small island after spending one full month trying to get home. As he got out of the long boat, Hojo stepped on shore and was greeted by a

beautiful women. "Welcome home Hojo," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you Tsubaki but I didn't get my latest Sacrifice. "Well, what happened?"

Tsubaki asked as she crossed her fingers. "I want as many souls as possible so that I can be more beautiful and live that life of eternity. "Let's just say

our friend from the past took her from me on our wedding day." At that, Hojo backed away and began to change shape as he became taller, with long black hair,

maroon eyes, and blue eye shadow. At that, he laughed and kissed Tsubaki on the full cheeks. "Ah, Naraku, that's much better." Naraku smiled and laughed

deviously. "Well, I will have to keep an eye on our little girl, won't we?" At that, the two of them stepped away from the beach and into a large island cavern.

* * *

Three days had passed since Kagome and Inuyasha had kissed, and the two found ways to avoid each other. Among the two, Kagome stopped eating with

the captain, and started eating with Sango, Miroku, Kaete, and Shippo. Beyond that, Kagome practiced with her sword every night with Miroku and Sango and

gradually got better. Inuyasha, on the other hand, stayed in his quarters most of the time and let Miroku steer the ship. One late night, Inuyasha lay in his bed

thinking heavily about life after Kikyo's death and how he became a pirate.

_He drifted at sea for days on his ship with the crew keeping a close watch on him after Kikyo's death and proper Christian memorial services for his loved one. At the _

_services, Inuyasha tried very hard not to cry as men didn't cry and it was for women. As he stood at the service, how he longed to have seen her beautiful _

_face one last time as it would have been nice to bury her. However, her body was taken bv the nasty vermin who murdered his beautiful bride. 'Wait, Kikyo_

_wouldn't want this for me, she would want me to be happy and working as an attorney and I had agreed to take her sister in.' At that, Inuyasha walked away and_

_tried to smile at the hope that lay ahead._

_Three days later, Inuyasha, stood in front of the firm in Barbados and was shocked as he noticed that the office was closed. "Exuse me," he asked a passing gentleman,_

_but what happened to the firm?" "What? Why do you ask sir?" "My name is Inuyasha Takahashi ,an attorney at law, and I was supposed to work here."_

_"I beg your pardon sir, but that firm went bankrupt months ago." 'You're joking," Inuyasha asked as he looked at the man with disbelief in his eyes._

_"Are you calling me a liar sir?" The man asked dipping his hat at Inuyasha before storming off at the hanyou's curiosity. 'Now what do I do?'_

_he thought as he looked at the brick road. Sad, confused, and now angry, Inuyasha began to walk away knowing that he had lost two very _

_precious things in his life and that including Kikyo and his new job that he was promised a position as Kikyo's family had connections. But where_

_had they done in all of this? And how was he going to tell her family that she was murdered, and him loosing his job. And not only that, weren't_

_they supposed to meet Inuyasha and Kikyo at his new office and home? He began to get very worried and began to walk back to his ship when_

_three large shadows emerged from a dark alley way. "Ah...,"One of them said," It looks like the little doggy lost his career one of them said."_

_"Oh and it looks like he needs a haircut," another said as he pulled on Inuyasha's long silvery hair. "Hey, let me go," the hanyou stated growling_

_at them. "No, we can't as we don't want any snotty little hanyous around here," the third said as two held him down, and the first cut his hair to his_

_chin and punched in the face, making his nose bled. It was then that he was kicked in his sides and that was when his whole world went black._

_Hours later, Inuyasha awoke finding himself lying on the streets in a lot of pain. At that, he tried to get up but his sides ached and his face stung_

_from the blows to his face. He sat up feeling lighter now that his long beautiful hair had been cut and his diginity gone. As he got up, Inuyasha _

_headed straight to a pub as he was read for a long drink and cared not whether his face had bruises on it and cared not about anyone or anything._

_After all, Kikyo was gone, he had no job, and most of all, he had no one. _

_Inuyasha had been sitting in the bar for hours and was drunker than a skunk and had gotten the bar tender quite angry as he had drunk_

_three glasses of rum. "Ay' you, no one drink all the rum. Got that?" "What did you just say?" Inuyasha asked half drunk. "I said, no one gets_

_too drunk and you got to bloody drunk you bastard." That was all that Inuyasha could take and he swung bitterly at the bar tender. "All right sir,_

_you get your rump outside or I'll have you put in jail. Inuyasha angrily stomped out of the bar and vomited into the streets and staggered into the _

_nearby harbor where he stumbled upon a stout old man watching him curiously. _

_"Do you need some help sonny?" he asked the drunken hanyou. "Yes, my fiancee' is dead and now I belong to no one or need anyone. However,_

_I want off this bloody island. "Alright, I am captain Miyoga Zaki and we need men for our crew. "And you are?" "Inuyasha Takahashi, the worst _

_hanyou there is." "No no, you don't talk like that. In the mean time, you go inside the ship and get yourself some rest." "Ooohh," Inuyasha_

_moaned as he longed to pass out. "Kaete!" Myoga shouted as a young women stepped out and stood infront of Myoga. "Yes captain, ye need me?"_

_"Yes, take this man to his quarters and let him sleep." At that, she knelt down to pick him up when she noticed his face and his dog ears. _

_"Myoga, this is Inuyasha Takahashi, my sister's fiancee', however, I didn't recognize him with all those bruises and his hair. He...he..cut it." _

_"Inuyasha, where is Kikyo? And what happened to ye job?" "Do you really want to know?" Inuyasha snapped. At that moment, Inuyasha_

_looked up to notice a black and white pirate flag waving in the breeze. _

* * *

Inuyasha thought about those memories 25 years ago and thought about how Kaete ended up working for pirates and never bothered

to care. He also thought about that fact that he had no romantic interest in her in all those years and wondered why. He also thought about

Kagome who looked just like her cousin and even took after her as she was seen scrubbing the decks, working in the kitchen, or even

her fencing skills. At that moment, he knew that she would never leave his site and especially with what Hojo did and who knows what else

he might of have done to his life.

* * *

**Notes:This is a longer chapter and it has to be one of the darkest. Beyond that, Myoga is a human in this story.**


	10. St Thomas

Kagome and Sango sat on the edge of the ship one afternoon, as land became nearer and nearer. For Kagome, seeing land was ideal as she had spent and

entire month and a half away from it. However, she didn't mind as she had loved the adventure which she wasn't allowed when she was a child. "So, would you like

to go get an ale?" Sango asked as she nudged her friend's attention. Kagome shrugged and wasn't sure since she had never drunk anything other than wine at

dinner time. "I don't know," she said as she looked at Sango nervously. "Ah, it will be alright Kagome," Sango said. "But you can only go out if Inuyasha is watching

you," Sango informed. "And why is that?" Kagome asked half annoyed. "Well, Naraku has henchmen that spy on the girls and can even take them away unnoticed.

Kagome laughed as she listened. "Ah, isn't Naraku the guy who works with my fiancee?" Kagome asked curiously. Sango nodded and then go up to help move

the ship into harbor of Port Charlott-Amalie.

* * *

Inuyasha knew that it might be best for Kagome to see land after a long period of time and knew that she might need some new clothes as he was planning on

giving her the spare quarters next to his room. To Inuyasha, she was no ordinary crew member but a women that he was falling in love with. However, he could't

come clean with her since that first open kissed that was shared two weeks ago. However, he chose to take her around town and keep an eye on her as she was

still a vulnerable women who could easily be snatched. 'Man, I feel responsible for Kagome who could be killed and I will never let that happen the way it did to

my Kikyo. However, if I ever see the likes of that Mr. Lucket again, I will kill him,' he thought as his eyes began to get red and his grunting grew heavier. At that

point, he dug his claws into a pillow and snarled. "Ok, you filthy vermin, if I ever see you again, you will die like a dog," he said out loud as Miroku walked in.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Miroku asked snapping him out of his anger and noticing feathers flying everywhere. "Inuyasha, you need to watch that

temper or your know reputation will be seen." In response, Inuyasha blinked twice and backed away from Miroku and quietly said, "Miroku, I want you to

take Sango shopping for a dress or two and load up on food and ale. I also want to spend a few days in port hiring crew and possibly another women as

some of our men are lonely. "Ay captain," Miroku sighed and began to walk out. "Oh, when we get back out to sea, I want to throw a party for the crew

and have dancing, music and make it festive." Miroku nodded and walked out worried about his captain as he was always hated it when Inuyasha went full

youkai if he lost his temper good enough.

* * *

Kagome was not thrilled about having Inuyasha follow her around like a puppy if she left the ship but gritted her teeth as everyone gatherered

at the gangway to have it released so that everyone could walk around town. "Kagome," Inuyasha said as walked up behind her. "Wait for

me," he said standing behind her, as Kagome jumped. "Did I scare you Kags?" He asked knowing that she liked it when he called her that.

"No," she said and then turned to help open to gangway. "Gangway!" Inuyasha shouted, and Kagome helped Miroku, Kouga, Sango, and

Kagome pulled hard to pull the heavy gangway's rope. "Put your back into it," Inuyasha demanded. "Aye, captain!" everyone shouted as

Kagome heard the gangway open, and the heat's humidity. "Kagome, wait for me, Inuyasha said as he stood next to her. Kagome shrugged

her shoulders as the person she wanted to be around least had to drag her around the city. "So, why are we here?" she asked as he locked

arms with her. "Because, we need to load up on supplies, go to a pub, and maybe get you some new clothes." "Clothes, what do you mean?"

she asked him curiously. "Well, leave that up the the captain but it won't be like those blasted frilly things that you were required to wear as I

believe that a pirate is free once she enters my ship." Kagome smiled, and Inuyasha led her down to the streets, and Kagome could feel her

sea legs as the ground felt mightly wabbly. At this response, the human almost stumbled but Inuyasha caught her.

"Come, Kagome, I know of a great place for bargainning for clothing." At that, he motioned for her to climb on his back, and informed Kagome

hold on tight. It was then was Inuyasha took off at full speed and flew high into the air, but this time, Kagome wasn't scared anymore

as Inuyasha had become a trusting friend and someone who she still wanted to know more about. After all, captain Takahashi was a very

interesting pirate who cared more about being a free spirit.

Kagome clung tight to Inuyasha and wrapped her legs around him tightly and let the breeze kick in as he took off. Luckily, she was wearing

trousers and a simple shirt which was appropriate for such as setting. "So, captain, where are you taking me?" Kagome asked curiously.

"To Totosai Yakitori's," Inuyasha replied yelling at Kagome while flying through the streets as he could not hear himself over the wind.

"Who?" Kagome asked. Totosai Yakitori is sword smith and he refurbished an old sword that once belonged to my father." Kagome nodded

and felt her soft raven locks floating in the breeze and in her face. "Oh, and I am also going to pick up an old friend, a map, and get you those

clothes that I had been promising to get you, " he added deviously. "Inuyasha, what are you trying to pull on me?" "You'll see, just relax and

enjoy the ride love." "So what about the map?" Kagome replied curiously. "Kagome, please stop asking me so many questions as I get to

Totosai's.

* * *

"So Sango, it looks like we are in port and everyone is away," Miroku replied touching her breasts. Automatically, Sangp reached up and

slapped Miroku clear across the cheek. "Oh, fiesty, I like it." "Well, you have got to stop being so lecherous and so I can't really trust you.

Not only that, you were flirting with the new girl, Ayame O'Brian. "Well, I was just getting to know her," Miroku lied as he stood sheepishly

facing Sango. "You two never seem to get anywhere a small voice said from behind. The two looked around to see Shippo looking at them

while hold and small orange and yellow kitten. "Can we keep her?" Shippo asked Sango, while holding her the cat. "Oh, what a beautiful

little cat," Sango replied as she fell in love with her immidiately. "Wait, she has twin tails. She must be a demon cat. "Mew," the cat replied

as she purred in Sango's arms. Miroku, meanwhile, snuck his hand onto Sango's bottom, but was pushed down to the ground in reponse.

"What? It was an accident," he replied as Sango ignored him and walked away with the new cat. "I could really use you, Kilala. "

* * *

Inuyasha landed smoothly infront of a hut away from Port Charlotte that had a glorious veiw of the most beautiful bay that Kagome

had ever seen. "It's Magan's Bay," Inuyasha stated flatly and then took off to go inside, leaving Kagome standing with her breath taken

away. "Kagome, are you coming or not?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome heard a clang and Inuyasha say, "Ow." "What's the matter with

ye boy? The lady wants to look out at the water as she has never been here." "Yeah, whatever old man," Inuyasha snapped. "Ow!" he said

again as Kagome walked inside to see an old man working at a very hot fire, which made Kagome's face sweat even harder. "So, ye captured

another did ye?" Totosai asked as he looked up at Kagome curiously. "Mind you own buisness old man," Inuyasha said as he walked behind

Kagome trying not to get whacked again.

"What's your name child?" Totosai asked Kagome. "My name is Kagome Higurashi," she replied as she took a step closer. "Higurashi," Totosai

replied looking at her wide eyes. "You have resembelence to another women who died years ago named Kikyo." "Yes, Kikyo was my distant

cousin," Kagome replied cautiously as she stoop still sweating, knowing that Inuyasha was right behind her and seemed annoyed at the

present conversation. "Feh, could we please get the tetsuaiga?" he asked impatiently. "And where is Myoga? He promised that he would be

here when I go back? He didn't chicken out on me now did he?" "Boy, you have got to stop rushing everything as you have been for the last

25 years." Feh," Inuyasha replied in digust. At that, Totosai gave the captain another whack on the head. "I am sorry my dear," Totosai

replied to Kagome as Myoga stepped out. "Captain Inuyasha," he said as he ran towards his friend. "It's so good to see you," he stated

as he walked towards a head throbbing captain. "It's been 6 months and I see the captain has brought me a women." At that, Myoga ran

up to Kagome, but Inuyasha pounced like a tiger and snatched her up. "Don't even think about it you lousy flea," Inuyasha snapped looking

at him. "No one lays a hand on the captain's women." "Captain's women?" Kagome asked as she stood still blushing. "I...mean.. that you are

my favorite among...the crew," Inuyasha lied sheepishly. "Oh, is that so Captain Higurashi as you are really strange," Kagome said as she

stormed off outside to look at the water.


	11. Sango's Dark Past

The breeze blew around Kagome as she looked out at the bay, which she wished she could so freely take off her boots, roll up her trousers and play on the shores of

such a peaceful place. "Kagome, is it something I said?" Inuyasha asked dashing after her. "Well, I don't understand why you aren't be honest with Myoga and

Totosai about our relationship." "Kagome, it's not like that alright. I just am...not read to tell everyone about my situation with you because.." "Of Kikyo?" Kagome

finished as she looked out at the sea. "How do you know of Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her curiously. "Uh, just listening to them in there talk about them," Kagome

lied not wanting Inuyasha to know the secerets of her deceased relative. "Well, they have big mouths. Anyway, I think you should come with me and so I can

help you pick out your clothes. "Ana!" he shouted as she stood watching a beautiful young blond women appear before them. "Inuyasha!" she shouted as she

smiled. "It's so good to see you and who have we here?" "My name is Kagome Higurashi." "Yes, what can I do for you two?" "Take her to your boutique and

help her get some new clothing for the ship. And whatever expenses, I will pay for them," Inuyasha stated trying to be polite as possible.

To Kagome, Inuyasha was no pirate but a gentleman"

* * *

Sango sat on the boat deck alone with the stray cat by letting her curl up in Sango's lap. She smiled and enjoyed the softness of the cat

and suddenly remembered the very night that her family was killed in London.

_"Sango, child, you will be a fine scullery maid one day," her father stated as they walked through the misty streets of London. "In the meantime,_

_I think Naraku Wellington, and his niece Kanna will be very thrilled to have us work for them." Sango smiled and hugged her father as she _

_loved him very__ much. "Yes, and I can finally pay for Kohaku to go to school in Italy," Sango said as she trotted along side her father. Her father _

_nodded, smiled __and walked to a huge manner. "Well, here goes," Sango said as she nervously rang the bell, and two doors opened inviting Sango_

_and her father in. _

_"Please, come in child," said a deep male voice. "I have been waiting for your arrival miss. Your father is the one who sent you here but I _

_understand that he is with me. Now, please come in and let me look at you. Mr. Takaki can wait outside." Sango nervously turned to her father _

_and then proceeded to down a corridor and took a right with a great hall. At that, Sango stepped inside where there was a tall handsome young man_

_who was properly dressed in purple and he had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Well, miss Takaki, I pressume?" "Yes," Sango replied as she_

_moved closer to Naraku. "So, you are the one who will be taking care of Kanna?" "Yes, sir," Sango replied with a curtsy. "Well, she will be down _

_shortly. Sango smiled and silently looked around the room and then looked at Naraku. "So, do you understand that you and your family are to move_

_to the Caribbean?" Naraku asked as she smiled her. Sango shook her head, and Naraku continued. "I own quite a few sugar plantations on the_

_island of Puerto Rico and have a big house in San Juan. And my little Kanna needs extra attention miss," yes sir. "Good welcome to the_

_Wellington Plan," Naraku smirked and chuckled......_

_ After two months at sea, Sango was ready to get off the ship and see such a beautiful place. She had never seen so many different types of_

_trees, and a strange color of salt water. However, what got her was the heat. She and her father rode away with Kohaku to the manor where_

_they were greeted by a handsome young man with good judgment. "Ello, welcome to the Caribbean and my name is Hojo Luckett." At that, he kissed_

_her hand, and Sango's breath was taken away by such a man......._

_....Four wonderful days in the Caribbean had gone by for Sango as she cared for little Kanna. On the fifth day, Sango had the day off to spend with her_

_father and brother before heading off back to Europe. "I can't wait to see what Italy looks like," Kohaku said as she looked at his sister proudly._

_Sango smiled back as the two of them were headed straight the harbor to catch the evening ship. As it was dark, Sango turned around laughing_

_and began to enjoy the cool evening after such a warm day in San Juan. At that moment, however, Sango thought she heard two men screaming_

_and realized that it was her father and her brother's scream. Sango then turned around and saw the two of them laying on the ground with the image _

_of a mysterious man in a long black cape fleeing from the scene. "Father! Kohaku!" As she ran over to them, Sango spotted blood on the ground._

_As she got closer, she noticed that they were motionless and their throats were both slit. "Father, Kohaku, are you both alright?" She knelt down_

_tapping both of them. "Father, Kohaku, please be alright, as it's me, Sango." She shook them even more but got no reply as it was useless and both_

_were dead. "No,no...no...please...not now." Sango began to weep and held the bodies close to her as she got blood on her new uniform......_

_........Day's after the funeral, Sango wandered around Hojo's manner and thought about nothing accept that she was now alone in the world. What_

_kind of monster would do such a thing? Sango knew that she would one day find the man who killed her family. "Sango dear," Hojo called out, as she _

_finished up dusting. "I need to see you for a few minutes, child." Sango dropped what she was doing and ran down the stairs to see Mr. Lucket_

_waiting for her. "Well, my child, I need to see you alone miss." At that, he led her into a small room for two where he sat her down and sat across _

_from her. "Now, I understand that you just lost your loved ones. " "Yes," Sango nodded and let a tear escape from her eyes. "My dear, I am so_

_sorry." At that moment, Hojo walked over to hug Sango, and she welcomed her arms around him. What he did next, however, opened her eyes as he_

_very slowly began to wrap both of his hands around her neck and began to massage them. "Do you like it?" he asked as she nodded feeling his soft_

_hands. "How about I do it even harder?" "Yes sir," Sango said as he began to squeeze harder and harder until she could hardly breath and began to_

_grasp for air. What was he doing? In response, Sango began to struggle and began kicking him to stop. "Don't try and kick you little brat," Hojo _

_shouted at her got angry at her. In a given opportunity though, Sango was able to locate a knife and was able to leave a very deep cut on his_

_cheek. In addition, the girl made a mad escape from Hojo and ran out the door of the manner, through the gate, and onto the streets of San Juan....._

_........Several hours had gone by since she had escaped, as Sango made her way into a pub and had been there, crying on the table, looking for for. She _

_no longer care about what she would do or where she would go, Sango knew that she wanted to be away from Hojo and the whole mess. As she sat_

_at the table, Sango heard a raspy voice moving towards her. "Hey wench, do you need some assistance?" "Sango turned her head to see a tall_

_male with long silver hair approaching her. "What do you care?" she asked coldly. "Ah...you have some spunk in you. I like it," the man said. _

_"My name is Inuyasha Takahashi and I am looking for some new crew members. What do you say, wench?" "Done!" Sango said as she_

_shook his hand not knowing what would come of her......._

_......."I'm aboard a pirate ship sir?" Sango asked angrily. "Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha replied as he threw her uniform over the railing and_

_smiled at her new set. "What is your name anyway?" Sango, Sango Takaki." "Ah...Miroku, show this wench her quarters. Sango nodded and _

_watched as a handsome young man with dark hair approach her with a smug smile on his face. "My dear, what happened to you?" he asked noting_

_the bruises on her neck. "I don't want to talk about it sir," Sango replied bitterly. "I see, may I asked a different question then?" Miroku asked kindly._

_"Sure," Sango replied flatly. "Would be very honored if you carried my children?" He asked as he grabbed her bottom. "No, and how dare you _

_touch me. And if you don't mind, I am tired and need some sleep and not some perverted pirate grabbing me." Miroku nodded and then showed Sango _

_to her room. Once inside, Sango locked the door, threw herself on the bottom bunk and wept harder than she ever had imagined......_

Sango sat straight up and remembered those hard dark days that happened only one year ago. As she looked down, Kilala still purred in her

lap as Miroku approached her. "Hey, are you thinking about your past again?" Sango nodded, as Miroku sat next to her and stroked her long

jet black hair. "So, I think that the captain has fallen for Kagome," Miroku said as she smiled. "What about Kagome?" he added. "You think?"

she asked playfully thinking about her lost loved ones.

* * *

Kagome smiled and twirled around in her new dress. Although not fancy, Kagome still loved it. Her dress was a peasant's dress which had a

white blouse that came off the shoulders and a long blue skirt. In addition, Kagome wore a corset that was worn over her dress. "Very pretty,

Ana," said as she backed away from her costumer. "I wonder how Inuyasha will like it," Kagome said as she looked in the mirror.

"What am I supposed to say?" Inuyasha asked as she turned around to face him. At that moment, time seemed to stop for Inuyasha as

Kagome's features began to dance about her, and her raven billowing black hair made her look like the fairest maiden out of a fairytale.

"You...look...beautiful," Inuyasha said as she was shocked at his selection for words.


	12. Mystical Perfume

Naraku sat in a chair as the breeze blew through his hair as he glanced into a mirror. "Oh...yes Kanna, what are you planning to do with the girl's father?" "Naraku,

Kagura and I were planning on turning him into you as bait to lure her for the sacrifice,"Kanna replied. "I will also have Kagura hunt Kagome down and tell her that

her father has been killed." Naraku smirked as he turned away and the mirror turned back into a reflection. "Now, how about we see how my fiancee' is doing," he

said holding the mirror. "Magic Mayan Mirror, show me the one I was supposed to marry." At that moment, the mirror lit up and showed a fuzzy image that very

slowly came into focus.

In the image, Kagome was seen in a simple peasant's outfit with her raven black hair flowing in the wind. "Kagome?" he asked himself. He then looked into the

mirror further on, noticing that she was standing in front of a certain hanyou, who was caught up by her beauty. "Kagome, it looks like you have fallen for the

disgusting little hanyou who I tried to kill many years ago. "Naraku!" Tsubaki shouted as she stormed into his presence. "Where is my latest sacrifice?" she asked

as she was very stricken by the image in the mirror. "Oh...I see," the little girl has fallen for the big bad see dog," Tsubaki noted as she watched Kagome hug

Inuyasha. "What a pretty face and someone with bold spirit. Naraku, I have a change of plans," Tsubaki winked. "What?" Naraku asked interested. "Well,

she could be a good collection to your allies." "Ohhhh..." Naraku replied. "I bet if there was a change in her life things would be better. Now, how are you

going to do it?" "I will summon Bongkotosu, who is expertise in perfumes." "Oh, perfect," Naraku snickered. "That way we'll kill that dog once and for all

and I want her to do it."

* * *

Kagome twirled around in her outfit once more and then picking up her other clothes which allowed Inuyasha to carry them over his shoulder. "Inuyasha, you

aren't going to throw those over board are you?" "Of course not stupid," Inuyasha replied snapping at her. "You need those for work." "Inuyasha, I do not

appreciate you calling me stupid," replied. "Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha barked at her. "Captain, I do not understand you or your bloody mood swings." "Well,

I don't understand why you have to look so much like damn Kikyo." "Who?" Kagome asked pretending not to know. "Never mind, and stop asking such

annoying short answers." "I was not," Kagome replied as she stepped outside. "One minute you asked me to hug you and now you are snapping as me," she

added as Inuyasha walked behind her. "Kagome," he replied softly feeling bad for what he did." "Yeah, yeah, I am going out to shop in the market for a good

while," Kagome replied. At that, the young pirate stormed out of the distraught hanyou's presence and stepped off into the market place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naraku and Tsubaki smiled as they watched Kagome storm off into the market. "Well, it looks like we got you were you

want you," Naraku smirked as he noticed her walk through the markets angry and confused. "Now, I think I am going contact the expert,"

Naraku said as he asked the mirror to call on Bongkotsu. At once, a women with purple markings on her face and her hair thrown into a messy

bun looked up at Naraku. "Master, what you want?" she asked looking at him. "My lady, I need you to do Tsubaki and I a favor." "What do

you wish me to do?" Bankotsu asked as as the mirror's image revealed Kagome walking down the street. "Who is she?" the purple faced

women asked as she got an evil look on her face. "She was my fiancee but has fallen for Captain Takahasi, and belongs to me. So, I want

you make her up a potion that will cause her to turn against and kill Inuyasha. I was also planning on making some changes in her life,"

Naraku laughed psychotically and then looked at Bankotsu. "Well, it's been a pleasure my lady.

* * *

Kagome walked through the market for hours, trying to forget about Inuyasha for a while as he was always hanging on her and following

her around like a puppy. As she walked, Kagome heard a beautiful young woman call out to her. "Child, are you lost?" she asked

as she looked at Kagome. "No, I was just wandering around," she lied not trying to get into trouble and get snatched up into Naraku's grasp.

"Well, I was thinking, you are very beautiful girl and a beautiful girl needs to smell good. " Kagome smiled as she looked at the kind women

and." "Come child, my shop is full of hundreds of perfumes. And I have one which is my latest product which not only makes a women

smell good but also makes them more calm. " Kagome smiled curiously as she had always liked perfumes and followed the women into

her shop. "Now, wait here while find you what I recommend," the merchant said as she went into the back, and Kagome looked around the

shop smelling every flower. Gardania, and Plumaria were in the air a it made Kagome feel light and fluffy. "Miss, l have found it. And you may

take it for free if you like. " At that, Kagome was handed a beautiful bottle with no name and clear glass bottle. "Now, before you take, smell

for me and tell me what you think. Kagome smiled as she opened the bottle and smelled the perfume which had a very different fragrance

much sweeter than the gardenia or the plumaria perfumes. "Very good," the woman smiled as she then grabbed the perfume and

sprayed the mists all over her Kagome, causing Kagome to get drowsy. "Here," she said as she walked away leaving Kagome alone in the

shop. 'Why do I suddenly feel so sleepy?' Kagome thought as she stepped out into the market place. 'That was a nice perfume but she

sprayed too much on me and it's getting to me. However, I think I'll find the captain now. But before Kagome could take another step, sleep

slowly took over as she fainted and fell down in the middle of the early evening air.

* * *

"Kagome, where could you be?" Inuyasha asked half annoyed as he looked at Myoga. "Captain, you did your best to make her angry and

scare her off. "Well, she was the one who mad me mad with her babbling," Inuyasha replied. "Well, since you are going to find her, I am

going to the ship to get some ale," he added as he was about to take off. "Where do you think your are going?" Inuyasha asked as he

grabbed Myoga's shirt. "You will take Kagome's clothing, looking one direction while I find the other. In that case, I will sniff out miss

Higurashi," Inuyasha said as he took off calling her name. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" He called as she flew through the air. "Where are

you? Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha. Where are you?" At that moment, he began to pick up her distinct smell which was mixed in with something

else. 'Is that demon blood? Impossible, Kagome would be a hanyou, unless, one of...' Inuyasha's thoughts trailed off as he saw something

laying on the streets. "Kagome," he said as he landed in her presence, seeing that she was laying on the ground. "Kagome," he said as

he smelled her and noticed that she was indeed changing, even though she had no signs of claws, or fangs anywhere. He knelt down and

gently tapped her and said her name as she scooped her up. "I need to get you back to the ship," he whispered as he noticed her

began to stir and open her eyes. "Inuyasha," she moaned and then fell back to sleep in his arms.


	13. New Discoveries and The Truth

Kagome was rushed onto the Jewel, with Myoga trailing behind, as Miroku and Sango watched with worry in their eyes. "Captain, what's

happened to Higurashi Sama?" Miroku asked as he saw the white worried look on Inuyasha's face. "Miroku, have you prepared her new

quarters?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his friend. "Why yes, and Sango-sama has been helping me all afternoon," Miroku said as he

rubbed

Sango bottom. A smack landed on his face, and Inuyasha shook his head. "Good, I am going to take her to her room to sleep but she

will not wake up as the Kagome you know. Infact, she is transforming into a hanyou as I can smell it all over her." "You're certain of this?"

Sango asked as she grew very worried. "You mean that Kagome is going to be like you?" "Yes, I can smell dog in her." At that, Inuyasha

looked at Kagome and notice that her two ears has disappeared, and a pair of two black ears, similar to Inuyasha's had appeared.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha," Shippo said as he ran towards them, smelling Kagome. "Inuyasha, why has Kagome's scent changed?" he asked

as she lay asleep in Inuyasha's arms. "Because, someone put a spell on her and she is being transformed into a hanyou. And I believe it's

Naraku no doubt. " Shippo looked up and noticed Kagome's new set of ears and tried to stroke them but Inuyasha pushed his hands away.

"Shippo, not yet!" Inuyasha said as she looked at him with worry. "I think it's up to Kagome on whether you can touch her ears. But first

she is going to go through shock and I am going to have to help her get over it. On top of that, I need to teach her everything that I know."

Shippo nodded and said, "Captain, it seems that you have developed feelings for this girl," Shippo stated. "I mean that..." he started but

got a major blow to his head. "Go swab the deck you little pest," Inuyasha cut in and then looked down to see Kagome's mouth hanging open

and revealing a pair of fangs.

Inuyasha rushed her straight to her new room, and Myoga followed her to her room and lay her on the bed. As she lay there, Inuyasha

examined her fingers and noticed that claws had formed. "Master Inuyasha, I need to speak with you alone about Kagome-sama's conditons,"

"Myoga, do we have to talk about this now?" Inuyasha said as he grumbled and put Kagome under the blankets to sleep. "Yes, and it's

important." At that, Inuyasha stepped out of the room, worrying about not being at her side.

* * *

Kagome lay in her bed, and slowly began to stir. As she awoke, Kagome looked around and noticed that she was aboard the Captain's ship,

and that she was in a fairly large room and was lying in a huge feather bed, with a red plush bedspread and soft sheets. As Kagome sat up,

she breathed through her nose and noticed that everything smelled stronger than ever. 'I must have a fever,' she thought as she looked

around. At Kagome also noticed something else which was her hearing. Why was it so sharp? 'I must be really sick,' Kagome thought as

she lay a hand on her forehead, but felt that her nails seemed to be longer and her forehead felt find. 'That was strange,' Kagome said

as she took her hands down and looked at them, which revealed claws which were similar to Inuyasha's. 'That's impossible,' she thought.

'I can't be a hanyou as there hasn't been a spell put on me.' Kagome began to laugh hysterically at the thought. Yet, why did she have such

sharp hearing, long claws and a strong sense of smell? 'Alright, you silly girl, Kagome, you are going to get out of bed and see that no spell or curse

was put on you. You will also see that you are sick." At that, Kagome sat up and noticed something other than her nails, which was her hair as it fell into

her face, which revealed that her hair was still raven but had streaks of silver hilights. Sweet dropped from her hands as she looked at her hair as she noticed even

more streaks. In addition, Kagome tried to brush it behind her ears, but they were gone. In response, the girl put her hands on her head, feeling an identical set

triangle dog ears the size of Inuyasha's. "Am I dreaming?" she said out load as she got out of bed and walked over to her vanity mirror, which revealed

Kagome. In the reflection, it revealed a young female dog hanyou with golden eyes, black and silver hair, silver dog ears with pink in the middle, and long claws.

In repsonse, Kagome's eyes widened and she opened her mouth the scream, revealing her fangs.

* * *

Inuyasha sat nervously, looking at Myoga. "So, you are saying that she will be a hanyou the rest of her life?" The worried pirate captain asked. "Yes, yes," Myoga

said seriously. "But you must be aware that Kagome has been sprayed with transforming perfume." "I am listening," Inuyasha replied, as his ears perked up.

"Once anyone smells the perfume, and it is sprayed into the air, then the smell will travel into one's body and start changing their insides. In this case, she was

given a perfume that would turn her into a permanent hanyou. " Inuyasha sat up and listened as if he was interested in hearing that Kagome was now someone

he could possibly mate with along with keep her on the crew. "However, it is also been proven that these perfumes are controlled by Naraku himself. Inuyasha,

it is possible that Naraku wants to use her to kill you as you are his arch nemesis." "Well, now," how would he want to use Kagome to kill me? What reason possible

connections would she have with him?" Inuyasha asked wondering. "She was going to marry the same man who killed Kikyo and had her sacraficed to Naraku."

"Master Inuyasha, Hojo Lucket is one of Naraku's most known disguises when it comes to luring women into his trap." "You're joking old man," Inuyasha sneered.

"Yes my boy, he isn't the one who sacrafices women though. Rumor has it that he is working for an evil witch named Tsubaki who wants to kill young girls and keep

her beauty and youth." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Now, they maybe spying on us as we speak and seeing if she has transformed." "What must we do?" Inuyasha

asked worried. "We must cover up every mirror aboard the ship and keep her safe. In the mean time, you need to train her to use her new powers." At that

moment, the two of them heard her scream." "Kagome," Inuyasha shouted and ran out of the room.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Kagome said out loud, with her hands shaking. " I can't let Inuyasha see me like this." At once, Kagome looked around the room

noticing that there was a smell of someone coming and foot steps. In addition, she also noticed that there was a black cloak that he had given her. In response,

Kagome put it on and pulled the hood over her face. She then turned around found a stool and stared out the window.

The door flew open, and Kagome heard the sound of that so familiar raspy voice that she loved, along with the discovery of his smell. "Kagome, Kagome," he

said as he wandered to a shy hanyou. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes, but I am feeling like I need some time alone." At once, he turned her around and noticed

that her hood was pulled over her face. "Captain, please don't look at me," Kagome sniffed. "Kag..go..me," he said taken back at her meloncholy attitude. "I SAID

DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Kagome snapped as she looked down. "Now, that is no way to talk to you captain, love," he replied annoyed at her. "Now, I know that

has got to be the hanyou side of you," he replied. "Hanyou? Me? Captain, you're crazy," Kagome denied trying to hide herself. "Kagome, it's alright. I know

about your changes and I saw you get the ears," he said as he smiled at her. "Now, let me have a look at you." In response, Kagome lifted up her chin, and lifted

off her hood revealing her new form. As she looked up at him, Inuyasha smiled at her and took her into him, hugging her tight, while she sobbed in his arms.


	14. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Dear fans, I am glad you like my fanfic to far and I seem to get a lot of reviews. As most of you know, Kagome has been transformed into a hanyou and would be controlled by Naraku. However, I need a few of the fans PM me about how Inuyasha is going to prevent that from happening. Infact, I was thinking about sending Kagome to a magical spring where she drinks the water and it keeps her demon side locked in. Watching the series in the case of Inuyasha, however, he uses the tetsusaiga. What should I use to keep her powers inside? In addition, Inuyasha has, "Iron Rever, Soul Stealer," as an attack. What should I have Kagome say? I was also planning on having Kagome's father kidnapped and using that as a way to lure into Naraku's little trap. **

**Thanks, ****Sums.**


	15. Worries and Training

"It's going to be alright Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he stroked her ears and her silver and raven locks. How could she have been so

blind when he kidnapped

her a month ago? "Inuyasha," she replied trying to fight back the tears. "Will there be a cure? I can go back to being normal right?" But as she

looked at him,

the new hanyou saw doubt in his eyes. "Inuyasha, why are you looking at me like that?" "Because, you will be a hanyou for the rest of your l

ife." "Ypu're lying sir," Kagome said starting to laugh. "That..is impossible, and I can't be a hanyou the rest of my life. And my father....I..I

I can't let him...oh he must be worried sick about me," replied Kagome. But Inuyasha shook his head wildly

at her response. "I was supposed to be back with Hojo by now." "Shhh," Inuyasha said as she pulled her back into

his warm body, letting his soft silver locks fall in her face. "Your father will be informed as I will send someone in my crew to inform him. Once

that happens, I will have

them bring him back to the ship, safely. In the mean time, I need to cover up the mirrors," Inuyasha informed her. "Why?" Kagome said. "

Shhh,"

Inuyasha said as he got up and searched around the room for some old cloths, which were in her closet. "Ah, here we go," he said as he

found an old cloth and covered up her mirror. "Now, that's better." Kagome looked up astonished at the situation. "Inuyasha, what am I going

to do?" she wimpered. "Kagome, I come take a walk with me, besides, I think you learn about your beloved fiancee. I also want to talk to you

about personally training youo fight in a sea battle. After all, you have the claws now." "Umm...I..don't know," Kagome mumbled as she looked

away, but Inuyasha turned her back around and pulling her into a gentle kiss. Kagome blushed as it had been many days since their last kiss.

Did he really and truely love her? Kagome wondered as drew hew back and looked at her, resting a hand on her face, while looking at her

smiling. "Kagome Higurashi," he said gently. "Yes," she replied softly. "I think you are the most beautiful hanyou in the Caribbean. "Kagome,

how many other women have you known with golden eyes and silver highlights?" Inuyasha said as he smiled at Kagome trembling. At once,

he took her back into his arms hugged the trembling hanyou. "Aren't you one ball of nerves?" Inuyasha said playing with her. "I am not,"

Kagome snapped as she backed out of his arms but was drawn in by another kiss, which was harder this time. "Now, are you ready for that

walk of yous?" Inuyasha said as he let her go, stepped back and extended his hand. "I guess so," Kagome as she took his hand and the two

of them walked out the door.

* * *

6 months later....

Kagome, was now a well trained hanyou and had learned much about her powers which included shooting sacred arrows out of her hand. In

this case, Inuyashahad taught her to use them well. She, however, still handn't heard any word about her father. 'Wait, I wonder if

Sesshoumoru will know," Kagome thoughtas looked over the horizon. "Hey, are going to stand there all night or are you going to help me with

dinner?" Sango asked cutting into her thoughts. "Yes, it's just that I haven't heard word from my father I am a little worried," Kagome sighed as

she turned. "Yet, I am ready to contact my father's most trusted client

Sesshoumoru." Kagome said as she turned back away. "What was that name?" Inuyasha said as he jumped infront of her. "Sesshoumoru,"

Kagome said as shesmiled at the thought of his name. "I've grown up with him most of my life," Kagome stated happlily. "Do you mean my rich

brother?" Inuyasha snorted. "Yes," Kagome replied curiously. "How do you have such connections with Sesshy?" Kagome replied as she

looked at a scowling captain. "Feh, that greedy scum, for a brother," Inuyasha said angrily. "Brother?" Kagome asked as she backed blinked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha said as he threw an empty bottle of rum out to sea. "How do you know about my brother?" Inuyasha replied.

"Sesshoumoru is a very well established client and friend of my father's. He has known me since I was a small child," Kagome replied as she

stood looking at Inuyasha, with her ears twitching. "Infact, his butler, Jaken used to take care of me when the two of them traveled the

world," Kagome added. "Like I care, that creep is nothing but a greedy selfish scoundril who inherited most of the fortune after my father's

death. Kagome, I only got a little to go to college and pay for my wedding to Kikyo," he said clenching his fist. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't

have been here in the first place." At that, Inuyasha stomped off, leaving Kagome to head off to the kitchen to work with Sango.

* * *

Naraku drummed his fingers on a table infront of him and Tsubaki. "I've been telling you, I haven't been able to get a clear image of our

new ally in 6 months. "Then, I will have Kagura's head along with Kanna's," she replied as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I am so ugly

and thanks to you, I am getting uglier." "Patients my lady, we will have a hold of Kagome soon enough. "Infact, I want to not only use her

in battle, but I was also planning on marrying her her," Naraku smirked. "And, I will have my allies track the little precious girl down," Naraku

laughed as grabbed an emtpy rum bottle and threw it at the wall.

* * *

"Kagome, you can do better than that," Inuyasha said as she flew through the air. "Yes, but can we contact your brother?" Kagome asked

as she landed on her feet. "NO!" Inuyasha shouted angirly. "Sacred arrows," Kagome replied as she put out her right hand and a pink

arrow flew through the air, but Inuyasha dodged it, and hit and tore of of the sails. "Well, that's one way to make you fight better," Inuyasha

laughed as her looked at her. "Shut up!" Kagome shouted. "So, you have become more like a hanyou have you?" Inuyasha asked

sarcastically. "Whatever," Kagome replied. "Why can't we find my father now?" Kagome replied. "Kagome, we are trying hard enough to

find him," he explained. "Now, I think you are getting a little to edgy and I might hace Kaete make you a special necklace to keep your

youkai side locked inside," he added concerned. Kagome turned away and shook her head, letting her tears fall. "Kagome, I know this is a

tough time for you but you will see your father again and you are going to have to deal with being a hanyou." At that, Kagome burst into

tears and ran off to her quarters crying. "What did I say?" Inuyasha asked cluelessly.


	16. Evening Memories

"Hey, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he saw Kagome sitting on a barrel by herself. "Yes, I'm fine, Inuyasha. It's just that everything has

been happening so fast within the past 6 months. First, I am set to get married, only to find out that I get kidnapped by a notorius pirate and

fall for him. And then, I get transformed into a hanyou and have to learn everything new about myself. On top of that, I learn that Hojo is really

Naraku who murdered my cousin. Now, I am more worried than ever about my father and I can't contact your brother because you hate him."

"Kagome, it's...sigh...I....whatever." Kagome turned away, as she thought long and hard about the past 6 months.

_It was a rather warm night and the ship had sailed away from St. Thomas hours ago. "Kagome, I think you are too upset to train tonight. However, _

_why_

_don't you spend time with me?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her. Kagome smiled, but was too nervous to reply. At once, Inuyasha jumped up into _

_air, and landed on one of the raggings." Come Kagome. "But, I am afraid of heights," Kagome replied. "Ah, come on Kagome love, what are you_

_a chicken? I want to tell you something up here in private." Kagome ignored the captain's insults and swallowed long and hard, before bending her_

_knees and taking one big leap, which caused her blue dress to be a blur, as she jumped high into the hair and landed aside Inuyasha. "I can't believe I _

_just did that," Kagome said nervously and sat down. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Inuyasha said as he smiled at her and taking her in for_

_a kiss and then pulling her close to him, while looking up at the big golden full moon that glowed brightly that evening."Now, I think I am ready to _

_tell you now the truth, Kagome Higurashi."......_

Kagome remembered those thoughts well as the sun dipped below the horizon, and and she looked

up and felt the breeze

blowing on

her face. She then remembered another moment when Inuyasha was supposedly sick and always on the night of the new moon.

_Kagome sat outside as it has been three weeks since here capture, and she had found herself enjoying the life of a pirate and the people in it. Most_

_of all, she enjoyed the company on the fiesty hanyou captain, who dined with her every night. As she sat, Kagome looked up at the night sky waiting_

_for him to call her in. Moreoever, it was the night of the new moon, yet Inuyasha had not come out yet. "Kagome, what are you doing there?" Miroku_

_asked passing her by. "I am waiting for Inuyasha to call me into dinner," Kagome said as she looked worried. "Umm..dear Kagome..Inuyasha is a bit_

_under the weather this evening." "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "He's sick, now, I was hoping you could come down stairs and have a _

_drink with me," the lecherous first mate replied as he reached down and touched Kagome's butt." "Miroku, I told you that I am not interested_

_in you." "Ahh...you are falling for the captain are you?" Miroku said as she kissed her cheek. "Please, save it for Sango," Kagome said as she smack_

_went across her cheek. "Now, stop being such a lecher and do and fetch the captain some tea," she stated as she began to walk towards the _

_captain's quarters. But Miroku pounced like a cat and jumped infront of his door blocking it. "My dear, you cannot go in there, he is highly contagious_

_and doesn't want anyone to go in." Kagome nodded and then turned around to head down stairs to bed._

Kagome pondered that thought, as Inuyasha massaged her ears. "So, what are you thinking about so heavily?" He asked. "Inuyasha, I was

thinking

about the first time Miroku covered up your big secret by telling me that you were sick. "Oh yeah, you uncovered it 6 months ago," Inuyasha

replied it got dark and the two of them became human form and it was the night of the New Moon.

_Kagome spent a nice evening in her quarters after 3 weeks of being a hanyou and training with hard work. She decided to sit in her room and read _

_until she fell __asleep. As Kagome __sat, __she looked out the window and watched the sun set and thought about her father. 'It's the night of the _

_newmoon,' she thought. 'I wonder __why Inuyasha seems to hide when it happens.' Kagome then turned around and then returned to her book, _

_turning the pages. But as she did it, _

_Kagome noticed that her claws had become human finger nails. Kagome got up and looked at herself in the mirror noticing that her ears, fangs, _

_golden eyes, and silver streaks vanished. "I"M HUMAN AGAIN!" Kagome shouted as she ran to the door to find Inuyasha. At once, she ran to_

_his quartes and opened it to see Inuyasha sitting in as as a....human. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked at him, noticing that his hanyou_

_features were also gone. "We're bot human, what's going on?" Kagome asked as the captain sighed at her. "Kagome, this is the worst night_

_of the month for me, and now for you. During this time of the month, we are useless." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was feeling down. "Captain,_

_I enjoy your black hair," she said as she walked over and stroked his hair. "Yeah, well, you shouldn't boast like that, Kagome." "What do you _

_mean?" "Kagome, this is the night when all hanyous are vulnerable because all of our powers are gone. We could get attacked by oncoming youkais _

_and __even get ourselves killed." "Captain, I like being a human tonight as I don't get to be one much anymore." "Well, I what about those new_

_powers of yours, like your sacred powers?" Kagome hesitated at Inuyasha's question and nodded. "I also love my silver streaks," she added as he_

_lay in Inuyasha's arms. "Yeah, what about that sacared arrow of yours?" the captain asked at her smiled at her. "Oh, yes, I remember the_

_say do taught me to use them." Kagome smiled and and then replied with sadness in her eyes. "Inu, I wonder how my father is going to take_

_to this new form of mine." "Feh, what do I care," Inuyasha grumbled. "What do you care? Captain Takahashi, you're supposed to be a hanyou_

_and help me cope with this and all you do is think about yourself?" "Kagome, listen, it's not like that...I...don't know what to say, and not only_

_that, most humans hate hanyous." "Oh, is that all you can do to help me explain the circumstances to own father? Is that all you do on the night_

_of the new moon makes you pout because you turned human for just one night?" "Kagome, you really don't know and you don't know what it's like." "Oh, so that's how_

_you go about treating someone who is new at this sort of thing? Inuyasha, you think you've got it bad but try getting used to being a new creature and the fact_

_that Naraku could use me to kill everything in my path. Moreoever, I learn that he could kill me on a night like tonight or even worse, teach me to be agressive in human_

_form. All you do is think about yourself and running like a coward. Inuyasha, we have to find a way to destroy Naraku even when were are in human forms as two is _

_always better than one." "Kagome, it's not as easy as it looks, okay?" "What do you mean? We have all kinds of cannons, swords, and pistols to kill him."_

_Inuyasha sighed and replied. "Listen, Kagome, I am tired and I think you should not go out tonight as Naraku's nemesis could be spying on us from other oncoming_

_ships." Kagome nodded and knew that she could go down to the galley to talk to Sango, Miroku and Shippou. "Goodnight captain," Kagome replied. "How many_

_times do I have to ask you to call me Inuyasha?" Kagome giggled and turned around to kiss him on the cheek."_

* * *

_"_Well, how about we go have dinner?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he scooped her up in his arms. But first, I have a small gift for you. Now, close your

eyes." As Kagome did as she was told, she felt something being put around her neck. "Now, open them," the captain stated gently. She smiled and giggled as

her eyes fluttered open to discover a necklace with blue stone glowing. "It's beautiful," Kagome replied and kissed him on the mouth. "Did I ever tell you that I like

your scent?" he asked. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at she began to glow. He looked at her in return smiling softly at her.


	17. Allies and Plans

Naraku smirked as he had sent a legion of youkai out to capture is beautiful bride and maybe even get ahold of Sango, which would be a

pleseant surprise to Tsubaki. "When is she going to get here so that I can use her to lure in Inuyasha and I can use her to kill other women?"

Tsubaki barked. "Not only that, the wretched bloody mutt covered all the mirrors so that I can't see what's going on." "Paitents my pet," Naraku

smiled. "My allies can sense his presence along with hers. Infact, she'll be here soon enough. Besides, a dear loved one was brought here by

Kagura and Kanna themselves," Naraku also added, pointing to a man tied up against a wall. "What have you done to my daughter?" he

asked furiously. "Oh...Mr. Higurashi, your daughter is quite safe and will be here soon." Naraku then began to laugh, as Mr. Hirgurashi

scowled at him and then turned towards his new fiancee and his future step daughter saying, I don't know what's going on, but I want

my Kagome. She was supposed to come home after she married Hojo Luckett," he replied angrily. "Before I agreed to find her, Sesshoumoru

made an agreement to make sure she is safe. I also have heard noting about Hojo and hope that he is alright and didn't get captured by

pirates." "OOhh...possibly," Naraku replied. He smirked and then walked over to his captive and grabbed his chin. I'll soon have to send Kagome a little

search party and bring back safely to me," He said as he began to laugh hysterically, and Mr. Hirgurashi scowled and beginning that his fiancee was a true ally of

Naraku. 'Where is that Hojo? He would have known what to do in a time like this,' he thought as he began to worry more about Kagome.

* * *

Kagome had cleaned the deck and was now on her way to sit up in the crow's next to watch for allies. As usual, Kagome jumped up onto to

the nest, smelling as if there was menace in the air. As she looked down, the smell seemed to get stronger and there was a ship on the horizon,

and Inuyasha standing sniffing the air. "SHIP ON THE HORIZON!" Kagome shouted at the captain. "I can hear just fine, Kagome," Inuyhasha

barked with his eye brows lowered. "Yeah, but I smell menace in the air," Kagome replied as she looked down. "Ooohh and I don't?" Inuyasha

barked. "Yes....we....just looked. "Just get down here so you can help Kilala and I fight." At once, Kagome jumped down and landed besides

the captain and a large version of Kilala, which Sango had rescued 6 months earlier. "Alright, do you remember everything that I had taught you?"

Inuyasha asked as he looked at her. "Yes," Kagome replied growling at the upcoming ship. "Hmmm, that ship has a strong demonic aura," Miroku said as he

stood next to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kilala. "How do you know that?" Kagome asked as she looked at the first mate. "I used to work as a priest in the

catholic church before I got discharged and met Inuyasha years after he became a pirate," Miroku whispered touching Kagome's bossom. "Some Christian,"

Kagome said moving his hand from there and then turned to see the ship heading their way. "LOAD THE CANNONS!" Inuyasha shouted. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

Miroku added as he watched the ship draw nearer and three large demons jumped out of the ship and onto Inuyasha's ship. "Ahoy there," one of them said

in a gruff voice. "This has to be one of Naraku's fleets," Miroku added as he drew his sword to fight. Kagome, meanwhile, stood in position drawing out her

sword and looked directly at the monsters, as Inuyasha stood a few feet ahead of her. "Well hello there beautiful," another said as he looked directly smiling.

"I hear Naraku is looking for you and you're almost ready for your full training," he added. "Training, I don't think so and I don't know what you're talking about

because I hate the sound of your voice," Kagome snarled as she looked at them. "There is nothing that I can stand worse than three demons who come here

and want to cause menace." At once, Kagome put on her right hand and shouted, "MIKO POWER!" At once, a purple arrow shot on Kagome's hand and into the

heart of that first demon, and Inuyasha jumped up and slashed the other one and killed him with his sword. Miroku, on the other hand started casting the demon

away talking of the lake of fire, scaring it immediately.

At once, the whole crew turned towards the other ship where there were other demons waiting to attack, and Kagome was ready to fight them with her arrows by

jumping into the air. "Kagome, fire," Inuyasha said to her angrily as she continued to shoot an array of arrows killing every demon on board leaving and empty ship.

"DESTROY IT!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at the crew. "FIRE!" he said as every crew member on board managed to destroy the ship and sink it below the

ocean depths. "VICTORY!" Sango shouted as she had seen that the ship had been destroyed, and turned to see Miroku smiling at her as tried taking her in for a

kiss but Sango pushed him away. "I will not kiss anyone who touches another bossom."

Kagome stood still as a statue realizing that she had actually kissed a huge number of demons with her sacared arrows, and Inuyasha stood next to her smiling.

"Kagome," he said gentely. "You...you're a hero. Three cheers for Kagome," he said and then turned her around kissing her happily and waking her out of her

little trance. "I can't believe I did that," Kagome said having a feeling of adrenaline. "Well, welcome to the world of a hanyou. Now, you really are one," Inuyasha

said complimenting her fully.

* * *

Naraku stared fully at the mirror, realizing that his ship has been sunk and saw that not one demon was left to take his beloved wife back. "Curses," Tsubaki

shouted as she looked the image. "That blasted Inuyasha Takahashi is too clever in having Kagome kill all those demons. He is a clever thing and I will take that

cleverness away." At once, she stormed off looking at the pink jewel around her neck. "This jewel has kept me alive all these years and I want some beautiful

young women." "Where are you going?" Naraku snarled. "I am going to get Kagome here myself and I am going to get a my make her turn against Inuyasha."

At once, Tsubaki looked to see Kagome's father chained up, not know what had become of his beloved daughter. "What are you talking about?" Mr. Higurashi asked

as he looked at her. "Shut up you mere mortal for I have no time for such a man of yours."


	18. Monsters Unleashed

**Monsters Unleashed**

**(A/N: This chapter is going to be a bit more goary since it will deal with Inuyasha and Kagome both in youkai form).**

It had been a week since the attack and Kagome was glad to get back to work on watching over the ship when Inuyasha wanted to steer the ship and use his handy

navigation skills. As she stood on the Crow's next, Kagome had noticed yet another ship on the horizon and it had a purplish glow to it. What was it about the glow

that had Kagome so curious. "Ship on the horizon!" she shouted as she yelled down to Kouga and Ayame standing below. "What was that my lady?" Kouga asked.

"Another ship!" Kagome replied. "This one seems to have a purplish glow around it as if..." "No, that jewel has to be a myth!" "No, that really is the Shikon Jewel!"

Kouga said. "I'll have to summon that captain," Kouga replied. Kagome smelled that this person had to be dead and it smelled like another woman. As she thought,

Kagome noticed that the ship, like the other was approached fast and at full speed.

* * *

Inuyasha had been pouring over all kinds of maps, thinking about changing course and heading for Japan. 'I want to take Kagome back there and

settle,' he thought ashe looked up noticing the glowing ship up ahead realizing one thing. 'That's the Shikon Jewel that had gone missing from

my father's firm after he had died and was three years after he he met Kikyo.'

_Months had gone by since Inuyasha had been beaten,his hair cut, and he had joined the crew. As he looked around, the the young pirate had learned to _

_sail in small boats__and sail onto shores and steal fine jewelry from ports. One particular afternoon, Inuyasha sailed around the the island where Kikyo _

_had died and he __wanted to catch and kill Hojo red handed and kill him. However, as he stepped ashore, Inuyasha notice a bright purplish light coming_

_from a cave and there was the sound of a woman inside who screamed from help but it was cut short. The young pirate sniffed the air and noticed_

_that there was blood and the young girl had been slain. The hanyou clenched his fists and knew that someone had stolen his father's shikon Jewel and_

_knew what had happened. 'When I get that Jewel back, I am going to bring my beloved Kikyo back to life and bring my life back to the way it was.'_

_At once though, he couldn't bring himself to kill the creep to killed Kikyo at this moment and knew that the right time would come._

Inuyasha being to clench his fists, knowing that the Shikon jewel was missing as he begin to get angry and his eyes begin to turn red. 'This is it,' he thought at he

stormed outside with his eyes beginning to turn red and the other ship had gained on then majorly, where Tsubaki stood.

Kagome looked over at the ship continuing to watch as Inuyasha walked out standing next to her. As she looked, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha now had

red eyes, extended fangs, and a dangerous temper. "You filth," he said as he looked over the the ship. "Inuyasha?" she asked as she looked at him.

"What do you want wench?" he said in a creepy voice. "You stay out of my way or I'll slash you, understand?" he said as he lept into the air, tearing one of the

ship's sails. Kagome turned white wondering why her captain and lover was acting so stranglely. "Inuyasha stop!" she shouted, not noticing that was she getting

grabbed by Tsubaki. "Hello Kagome, " she said in a friendly voice. "Who...who are you?" Kagome asked as she watched Inuyasha spiral out of

control and come near them. "You evil witch," he said as he swiped his claws at Tsubaki and Kagome. "You have it, you stole the Shikon

Jewel," he said as Tsubaki place a red jewel on Kagome's forehead. "Well, dog man, how about a dog fight?" Tsubaki asked smirking as she

started talking to Kagome. "So, I hear you were taken from your dear and beloved fiancee on your wedding day." "How did you know about

that?" Tsubaki said. 'Doesn't work,' Tsubaki replied as she looked at the calm hanyou. 'Well, I'll have to go with the second plan,' she stated as she pulled out

a snake and had it bite Kagome's ankle. "Now, I can control her youki side," she said to herself and as got the snake's blood and had it drip into the palms of

her hands. At once, Tsubaki took out a small pouch and poured powder over the blood, which begin to glow.

Kagome, meanwhile, began to feel strange as her eyes began to glow white, her hair turning crimson, like Inuyasha, her claws and fangs lengthed, and her personality

altered. Tsubaki laughed as she looked at Kagome in her full youkai state. "Kagome," Tsubaki smirked, as kagome walked over to her. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel like I could kill someone," Kagome growled in a tranced voice. "Kagome, what happened?" one of the crew members asked. She turned around and

slashed him with her claws as blood spilled, while Tsubaki laughed as she noticed the other hanyou captain killing people left and right. "KILL HIM KAGOME!" Tsubaki

replied, and Kagome jumped 50 feet into the air and landed infront of Inuyasha. "You again," he said as she looked at her. "Do you want to die with those fangs

out of your mouth?" "Speak for yourself you filth," Kagome replied as she swiped her claws at him, but he dodged her moves. At once, he began fighting back, and

Kagome continued to swipe at Inuyasha growling and killing anyone who got in her way.

Sango watched in horror as she watched her friend kill most of the crew and slash at Inuyasha. "Kagome stop!" she kept saying as she got

splattered in blood. Miroku, meanwhile summoned Myoga and Kaete to see what they could do.

* * *

"What do we do?" Miroku asked afraid for his captain. "My good sir," Myoga replied in a rusty voice. "This is his father's sword that I had

repaired six months ago. "This will kept his demonic side locked up inside him," the little mad said. "But hurry before he hurts the whole crew."

Miroku nodded and was handed the rusty little sword and then ran off to Kaete, who was standing in the door way. "What can we do Kaete?"

Miroku asked as Kaete looked. "Ye must give Inuyasha that sword. Only then can he stop Kagome from remaining in that state." Miroku nodded

and ran with Kaete trailing behind. On his way, however, he slipped on the blood soaked ship and so many crew members slain. He was then

touched by someone with heavy breathing. As he looked up, Miroku realized that Inuyash was looking right at him with bloody claws and

drooling fangsm ready to kill. "So, it looks like you'll be my next villian," Inuyasha snarled as he narrowed his red eyes. "I don't think so," Miroku

replied firmly handing the captain the sword, which caused him to calm down and turn back into the normal hanyou. "Miroku," he said with c

compassion in his eyes. "What happened to you, you're soaked in blood. "Inuyasha, you lost your temper and went into your youkai state.

Tsubaki also got ahold of Kagome and she even was in her full youkai state, look." Inuyasha then turned to see Kagome with blood all over her

claws, yelling, killing, and injuring anyone who got in her way. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked at her. "Kagome," Tsubaki replied

as she looked down at the snakes blood. "She can't hear you," she replied. "You filth," Sango replied as she and Kirara dove at her, and

knocking Tsubaki into the water. "Inuyasha," Kaete shouted. "Not now old woman," Inuyasha replied. "This is important, command that

Kagome stop." "But how?" "Inuyasha asked. "Ye pick the right word." "Word...hmm.. DOWN Kagome," Inuyasha shouted, as he blue necklace

began to glow and it threw Kagome to the ship's floor. "DOWN!" He said again as she fell on her face looking up. "Inuyasha," Kagome said

annoyed as she had returned to her normal self. "What is wrong with you? Sniff...sniff... what smells so bad here?" Kagome asked as she

looked at her hands, noticing the blood. "You were controlled by Tsubaki," Sango replied as she ran up to Kagome and hugged her. "You and

Inuyasha killed most of the crew," Miroku added as he looked at them with sadness in his eyes. Kagome then looked around noticing that

there was blood and dead bodies everywhere. "I...did this...I'm...a monster," Kagome shouted as she ran off, vomiting over the rail and then

into her own cabin locking the door. "Kagome," Inuyasha replied as he ran after her but could not get the door open. "GO AWAY!" she shouted

from the other side. "I'M A MONSTER!"

* * *

Tsubaki made it to her ship and sailed away as she had failed to kill Inuyasha and bring Naraku's bride back. "Naraku," she said as the mirror

glowed showing his image. "You're fiancee has not been delievered but I did manage to turn her full youkai and see that she is a perfect match

for you." "Excellent," Naraku replied as he snickered.


	19. A Hanyou so Disturbed

**A Hanyou so Disturbed**

Sango and Miroku scanned over the aftermath of dead bodies and blood everywhere and noticed that most of Inuyasha's crew had been slain

when Inuyasha and Kagome were in their youkai forms. There was blood everywhere and it had been splattered all over the ship, and Miroku

counted the amount of the crew left over. "There are only 15 of us left, and that means that half of our crew was killed," he stated as he and

Sango cried quietly together. Ayame and Kouga, meanwhile spent time swapping the decks and collecting the bodies for further burial at sea,

weeping intensely. "What has gotten into our captain and his lover?" Ayame asked as she cried holding some of her dead crew members

and earned friends.

* * *

Inuyasha looked around at the mess that Tsubaki hasd caused him as well as the lives lost thanks to her. "I have to destroy Naraku once and for all," he said as he

sat on the stairs that led to the wheel. Tears rolled down his face as he sat there, noticing Kouga and Ayame gather all of the corpses. He also noticed Miroku hugging

Sango had let her long hair down, and Miroku stroked it as she wept. "Captain, captain," Myoga said as he appeared next to him. "It would appear that half

of the crew has been slain sir. How is lady Kagome?" "She's gone into a state of shock and has locked herself in her quarters sir. I can't even talk to her," Inuyasha

sniffed. "She keeps telling me that she's a monster and that she had killed most of the crew." "Captain, do you think that I could talk to her," the little man asked.

Inuyasha shook his head as he had hated to see her so sad.

* * *

Her drapes were drawn so that the room was dark, and she lay away weeping and doing nothing but lay in her bed. She had soaked in her tub washing the blood

off hours ago and had locked herself in room and didn't want anyone else to get hurt. "I want to find a antedote to lift my hanyou curse," Kagome said allowed.

"Most of all, I am going to turn myself in for killing all of those members."

There was a slight wrapping on the door and a different scent than Inuyasha's. "Kagome, lady Kagome," Kaete said as she knocked on the door. "What do you want?"

Kagome asked as she moaned. "May we come in?" Kaete asked. "What for, I Killed all of those people," Kagome replied. "I'm a monster," Kagome replied as she sat

up. "Well, Sango and I wanted to offer you some soup." "I'm not hungry," Kagome moaned as she put her head on her pillow. "I really don't

care to see anyone. NOW GO AWAY!" she growled. Sango, meanwhile looked at Myoga and shook her head. "I really hope she'll be alright,"

Sango said as she walked away. There was really nothing else she could do but let Kagome be alone in her quarters. "How is she?" Inuyasha

asked as he walked up to Sango. "She won't even let me go in and give her soup," Sango stated worriedly. "See, I told you that she won't

come out. I think it's best that we let her sleep in there for a while. In the mean time, gather all 14 other crew members and clean up the decks.

I will also need some time to myself and I will have to learn to control my own temper," Inuyasha said as he walked away.

Sango began to cry again as Miroku walked up to her and asked her. "Is Kagome alright?" Sango sniffed and shook her head. "She won't even

let me talk to her." Miroku acted automatically by pulling her into his arms and holding her close. Was he in love with her, or was she imagining

things? It was then that the first mate looked into Sango's eyes and moved closer into her and causing her lips to meet his. Time had seemed to stop

between the two as he kissed her so gently. Sango then draw herself back and looked at her kisser realizing that Miroku had just become even more handsome

than ever. "Did you just kiss me?" she asked wide-eyed. "Aye, my lady," Miroku replied as he pulled her back into another long kiss.

* * *

It had been hours since Kagome had locked herself in her room. She couldn't stand the smell of human blood and took several baths to get to smell off her.

'I wonder what Inuyasha does,' Kagome thought as the lay in her bed thinking about the first time he had show kindness towards her.

_....Kagome stepped down from the bridge and walked off as she realized that Inuyasha has been smiling at her. The air was so calm and it made Kagome feel relaxed_

_after a long day of cleaning and standing on the Crow's nest. 'What's with the captain? Why does he want to eat with me like this anyway?' Kagome thought. 'What _

_really happened to Kikyo?,' she thought as she climbed back down the creek stairs, into the passage way and into her room. She smiled as she slipped into her room_

_where Sango was sleeping soundly. 'My bed," Kagome thought as she got sleepier and crawled into bed letting the fresh smell of straw along with the waves put her _

_to sleep...._

_"Good morning Kagome," he said as he past her. "Good morning Captain,"Kagome replied humbly as she looked up from scrubbing the deck. "Did you sleep well?"_

_he asked standing over her. She nodded and then was about to finish her work when Inuyasha asked to speak to her first. Yes, captain Takahashi," Kagome replied_

_as she stood up. "Inuyasha," he replied as he helped her get up. "Kagome, if you didn't want to marry Hojo, why didn't you say so?" Inuyasha asked_

_as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I love my father so much and I want to see us well supported. Beyond that, I thought that I loved him and he_

_was the right one for me since my father set us up," Kagome replied as Inuyasha removed a bit of soot from her face. "Well sweet heart, just because_

_someone arranges something doesn't mean it's true," the captain replied taking her arm. "Come Kagome, I want to go for a walk before I send you to_

_the crow's nest. "Captain, it was also because the woman I socialized with here in the Caribbean thought we were ideal together because he was so _

_calm, while I am so wild." Inuyasha shook his head wildly at her......_

Kagome tried to smile at the thought and realized that it was when Inuyasha really showed compassion for her without yelling at her or barking

orders for the last two days. At once, she heard a knock at her door and realized that it was Inuyasha. "KAGOME HIGURASHI, OPEN THIS DOOR,"

he shouted. She sat up knowing that it wasn't funny to disobey Inuyasha and walked to the door. At once, she unbolted the door and let

Inuyasha come in. "Now,

I think we both need to sit and talk," he replied softly. Kagome turned and looked the other way as Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. Tears

rolled down Kagome's cheeks as he held her close. "Now, you really didn't kill all of those men. Tsubaki had control over you to do such a horrible

thing," the captain added. "Now I am responsible for my crew and so it's even more hard for me. I lost my temper at seeing the stolen shikon

jewel in the hands of that witch." "But I am still responsible for try to kill you and for slaying this crew." 'Oh boy, this is going to be a long night,'

he said as he held her close.


	20. The Birth of a Pirate

**A Pirate's Life for a him.**

Inuyasha held Kagome close, who had fallen to sleep in his arms and breathed lightly, while he thought about his early days as a pirate.

_Inuyasha lay awake the next early morning after being taken in Captain Zaki's ship. He sat up feeling his hair and looked out over the horizon. 'So, how_

_did it really boil down to this?' he thought. 'My life is gone and here I am, aboard a pirate ship with very few friends, a dead fiancee' no job, and a brother _

_who hates me. At once, he sat up with a pounding headache while glancing into a mirror to see himself. He once long and silvery hair was cut to his chin, _

_his eyes looked as if they had lacked sleep. "Not so pretty are you rich boy?" Inuyasha said as she looked into the mirror. "Nothing matters now,"_

_the hanyou stated as tears rolled down his face which stung. He then angrily lowered his eyebrows and looked said, "I'll get you for this Hojo Lukett." He _

_then buried his face into his hands and wept bitterly. "How did it come to this?" "Pirates are dirty filthy liars and my Kaete is working with one. None_

_the less, I have no where to go."..._

_Three months later...._

_Inuyasha scrubbed the deck hard while Myoga kept an eye on him. "Myoga, how long are you going have have the boy doing chores?" One of the crew _

_asked. "This is until I break him from his normal life and turn him into a pirate." "He already is one sir," the crew member replied. "Scuff, get back_

_to work and I will deal with the boy, eh?" Myoga said. Scuff headed off and headed to the rigginggs, while Myoga towered over Inuyasha. "Alright _

_Inuyasha. I think you have been cleaning for 12 hours today and I think it's time we work on those combat skills. Inuyasha growled and say up._

_'Whatever," he thought. 'All he does is work me silly around here and train to fight.' "What was that?" Myoga said as he smiled. "I said nothing, _

_captain," Inuyasha said as he stood up. "Young lad, now I realize that you are new to this life but you have to remember who took you in after_

_such a big mess that you went through?" "You did captain," replied. "Then I demand some respect young man." "Aye sir," Inuyasha replied as he _

_pulled out his sword while Myoga pulled out his and they began fence back and forth. Inuyasha swung his hair back which had grown rapidly to his _

_waste in three months flat. "You like that hair don't ya lad?" Myoga said. "That will be a ways to turn on the ladies," he added. "What do I care about_

_women Captain?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Inuyasha, you shouldn't say that. Before you know it, there might be another beautiful young woman who_

_might be ideal for you." "Who cares? I am not finding another woman again." Myoga shook is head and watched the hanyou make a move that _

_knocked Myoga down._

_.....6 months had passed, and the young hanyou had become a full pirate and have fully enjoyed it. In fact, due to his leadership positions, Inuyasha had_

_become a first mate. He was often in charge of the crew if Myoga was drunk, passed out or two cowardly. One fine afternoon, he was walking in _

_Port Royal and had loved going into a bar and relaxed in the chair. That's when he caught scent of the man who he killed Kikyo nearly one year ago," the _

_He sat up and realized that the scent had gotten stronger. Suddenly, there was Mr. Luckett going inside to get a drink and relax himself. At once, _

_Inuyasha had become aggravated and his eyes began to turn red. At once, he jumped through the roof at 100 feet into the air. Once up, the young pirate_

_came back down and swiped his claws at Hojo. "You filth, how dare you set foot in the presence of an angry hanyou?" "Oh, Inuyasha I still see that_

_you're alive and still angry with me." "What of it you filth?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at him red eyed. "Sir, I am going to ask that you _

_take you quarrels with this lad outside," the bar tender said from behind It was in an instant that Inuyasha had turned around and then slashed the _

_man leaving him to die. It was then that Inuyasha turned around and faught with Hojo and slashed him discovering that he was only a puppet._

_"You basard!" Inuyasha shouted and then turned around killing everyone in the pub that wasn't part of the crew......._

_Many years had passed and Inuyasha had many run-ons with Naraku's nasty puppets, which cost many lives to be taken, which earned him a title_

_that he was the most ruthless pirate at see. As time had also passed, Myoga had long retired leaving Inuyasha captain of the "Shikon-no-Tama...._

Inuyasha shed tears and wept as he held Kagome in his arms. 'I can't let this happen to Kagome,' Inuyasha said as he looked at her sleeping.

* * *

Tsubaki has said all afternoon to the Island where Naraku was gladly waiting. "So, where is my beautiful wife?" Naraku asked smirking.

"That stupid first mate of the captain's changed all of my perfect plans," Tsubaki growled. "However, Kagome is proven to be useful for the

an ally," she added. "I have another plan. How about we use her father as bait to lure her in," Naraku smirked. "I will send one of my

allies to each island in the Caribbean and have them convince her that he has been kidnapped."


	21. Acceptance

**Acceptance  
**

Kagome had slept all night long while Inuyasha lay awake making sure that she slept. Sunlight woke the the young hanyou pirate wench, and

Inuyasha smiled and whispered to her. "Good morning," he said. "Morning," she said weakly. "How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked. "I feel...."

At that moment, Kagome burst into tears, and Inuyasha hugged her. "Kagome, you are going to have to accept things the way they are. "You're

a hanyou now and you can expect to go without episodes like that. As you saw, I went into my full youkai state and I have gained myself a bad

reputation. What did those sailors say about me when I pillaged your ship 8 months ago?" "They told me that you were the most dangerous pirate

in the 7 seas." Inuyasha stroked her hair. "By the way Inuyasha, why did you decided to pillage my ship in the first place?" "Can we talk about that

later," the Pirate captain asked.

_It was a beautiful morning, and Inuyasha had long been a captain for 10 years. Captain Myoga had left Inuyasha captain and had retired. He stood at his_

_feeling the breeze in his face. He and Miroku were discussing plans of sailing to remote islands to find more booty. The two men laughed all morning and _

_into early afternoon familiar smell came over the captain. "What is it," Miroku asked. "That smell wreaks of Hojo Lucket. But wait, there is _

_another smell that...no it can't be...Kikyo?" Wait, there was something else in the smell that didn't smell like Kikyo. It was the scent of a young woman_

_that had a trace of Kikyo, and then the smell of Hojo. "Miroku, alert the crew, all hands on deck," Inuyasha said as he pulled out a telescope and spotted_

_a ship in the horizon. "I want to pillage that ship and pay Hojo and little visit. I also want to extend the invitation for the girl who is aboard that ship_

_with him. I want to make sure she is away from that monster," Inuyasha added. "PIRATES!" Inuyasha heard in the distance. He smirked and said_

_to himself,"Yes, Pirates." He then looked over to Miroku and shouted. "LOAD THE CANNONS. I WANT THEM TO SEE OUR LITTLE SURPRISE VISIT." _

_The crew nodded and got closer to the other ship. Inuyasha, meanwhile, picked up his eye glass and peered over the see people running about the decks_

_to get to safety. He then spotted her, the young woman running in what appeared to be in a wedding gown. "FIRE," he said and then fire_

_a cannon ball into the other ship. NOW!" He said motioning for his crew to swing across to the other side. "Sango, Shippo, and Kaete stay here and _

_mind the ship," he said as the three of them nodded. At once, he jumped into the air and landed in the crow's nest. He had to get a better eye on her _

_while shouting, "Take whatever booty you can find but do no kill anyone." He then noticed the young bride running and then picking up a sword while_

_looking at him. He stared at her in awe. 'She would be a good addition to the crew. I have to get her away from Hojo but I don't think she would_

_be of such interest to me.' He continued to watch as she fought with Miroku and another crew member. His smile turned into a smirk as he heard_

_them mention that she would have to deal with the captain. At once, he jumped down in front of her. 'Wow, she is beautiful. It's Kikyo.' He then knew_

_what he had to do. 'I need to get her away from that murderer and get her out of those smelly clothes.' ......_

_

* * *

_

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he looked at her. "As we both know, being a hanyou won't go away for you. So, that is why I gave you the

necklace

around your neck. It will control your youkai blood inside of your body. So, I am going to ask Kaete and Myoga how I can control stop that from

happening." Kagome grabbed onto her necklace and looked at Inuyasha. "I thought this was a gift from the one I love," Kagome replied without

thinking about the very four letter word. "What was that?" "I said that I thought this was a gift from the one that I love." Inuyasha was

astonished. "Inuyasha, it's been 7 months and I...think I love you," she stated blushing. He looked at her with big golden eyes, which widened.

He then fell backwards on his rump and looked at the young hanyou. "Ah...Kagome...I...I...need some air," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

Meanwhile, Kagome started laughing. "What's so funny?" the captain asked his captive. "It's just that you still can't admit that you love me and

then you kiss me," Kagome confronted. "Love, feelings? I ...don't think I have any towards you." "Then why do you even kiss me? Why did you

even bother to snuggle with me?" She then stormed out of the room and let him stand there alone. "I love you," he said under his tongue.

* * *

"Stupid, Inuyasha, who is he to tell me that he' s not interested in me. Besides, I still think he's kidding himself," Kagome stated out loud.

"Kidding himself?" a voice said from behind. Kagome turned around to see Kouga standing behind you. "Our captain is nothing more than

a mutt face. Why don't you settle for someone like me? A full bred wolf demon?" Kagome looked at him and laughed. "Kouga, I would if

I didn't love Inuyasha and besides, I think you seem to have sore eyes for Ayame. She is one fine match for you. As for me, I'm a mangy mutt and

you seem to find me very attractive, why?" Kagome asked in a sarcastic tone. "Because you're a hot woman and deserve all the best, and I laid

eyes on you from the day that you began dusting those blasted cannons." Kagome then laughed and was about to push him over when

they both heard Ayame shouting. KOUGA, I DO BELIEVE THAT YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME IN THE KITCEN!" Kouga blushed and looked over to

Kagome. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Kagome asked as she watch Ayame step out with her arms crossed. "So, you were cheating with the

captain's mistress were you?" She then slapped Kouga across the face, and Kagome jumped up into the riggors. "Kagome help," Kouga shouted

as he looked at the red hand mark. "You, stay away from my lad lassie," Ayame scolded Kagome. "Ayame, I am not interested in Kouga one bit.

I am a hanyou and I am now matched for the captain. He's all yours," Kagome assured. "Kouga, I am also not going to get involved in your

fights." She then landed back down and looked at him. "Ayame, he is all yours, I love Inuyasha." She then strutted over to Kouga and slapped.

"Another thing, I am also a mutt but that was because of the horrible curse which Bangkotsu put on me, thanks to Naraku's and Tsubaki's orders.

I may not like it but I am going to have to accept it." With that, she walked away, where Inuyasha was standing at the wheel, looking at her with

a smirk on his face. "My lady, that is some temper of yours and you're finally starting to come around. "Kagome, I...also...," he started but before

he could say anymore, the captain pulled her into a deep kiss and then slowly put her hands on the wheel. "Now, let's go find your father."

* * *

"Please, what have you done to my Kagome?" Mr. Higurashi asked. "Mr. Higurashi, you must understand, that your daughter is with a

disgustingly dangerous Inu hanyou named Inuyasha. He is known to transform pretty faces into Inu hanyous like him. You see, he is a witch

doctor and practices voodoo," Naraku lied. "I don't believe you. Where is Hojo and what have you done with her fiancee?" Mr. Higurashi

protested. "See for yourself," Naraku replied as he played with a mirror and there was Kagome, in hanyou form, kissing Inuyasha. "Ka..go..me?"

Mr. Higurashi asked. "It can't be." He then got a closer look at the other hanyou. "Wait, Inuyasha...is a close client's brother. I used to see him

before my daughter was born." With that, he spat at Naraku with full force. "You let me go and find my daughter at sea. If I remember,

Inuyasha was quite harmless." "Shut him up," Naraku whined. It was then that Kagura stepped into the room and kissed him full on the and

then gave him an injection which made him go to sleep. "Now, I need you to help me lure my possession into the very wedding that I promised

her."


	22. Bait

**Bait**

Kagome spent one afternoon down in the kitchen washing dishes and giving Sango the night off. As she was doing her task, she peered out the

port hole to take a break from all the dishes that the crew had left during lunch time. We she was looking, there appeared to be an island in the

distance. It had been months since she had been to any island due to Naraku finding her. She let out a sigh thinking heavily, 'I will never ever

set foot on dry land again,' she thought looking away momentarily. 'Yet, I want to take a better look at the peice of dry land,' she said as she

finished her last dish and emptied out the wash basin and went up to the main deck to view the island better. 'It's so fascinating to look at this

island since I haven't seen land in a long time and I don't want to stop looking.' "Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up

to her. "You know we aren't going to any land with the condition that we are in." Kagome replied sadly, "I know but I just wanted to watch it for

a while since I haven't seen dry land in a very long time." Inuyasha nodded when a certain smell seemed to catch both of their noses.

* * *

Naraku looked into Tsubaki's mirror only to see Inuyasha and Kagome looking into the glass with them peering towards the island and smelling the

air. "Excellent," Naraku said as he looked at them. "Now, It's time to personally extend a hand to invite her here," he said as he looked her, who

had a smitten look on her face. "I am going to keep using the in scents similar to you Mr. Higurashi," Kagura added as she lit them and waved

her fans back and forth to make sure that the wind carried them to Kagome.

* * *

"This smell is so sweet," Kagome said as she took it all in. "Feh," Inuyasha replied. "What?" Kagome asked annoyed. "That is the smell that...

that....," "That what? Spit it out Inuyasha," Kagome replied, half irritated. "This scent smells almost similar to yours only masculine," he said

trying not to tell her the truth." "Father," Kagome whispered. "Are you saying that this could be my father?" " Kagome, where do you get an

idea like that?" "Well, you said that we seemed to have the same scent so this must be my father's scent," she said as her nose continued to

perk up.

* * *

"It looks like she is smelling Lord Naraku," Tsubaki said. "Yes, that his the plan. Now, it's time to get her full undivided attention," Naraku said

as he walked outside of Tsubaki's lair and into the sunlight where he changed shape into the form of Kagome's father with a dirty face and

tattered clothing. "Kagome, Kagome," Naraku shouted...which caused a loud enough echo that sounded like her father.

* * *

Suddenly, Kagome's ears perked up when she heard that familiar loving voice calling her name. "Kagome...Kagome.." she heard it say. "Father?"

Kagome said as she felt entranced by hearing that same sound of his voice. "Kagome, no," Inuyasha said as he tugged her away. "Inuyasha,

that has to be my father," she replied as the jerked herself out of Inuyasha's grasp. "I finally found him and now it's time for me to be re-united

with him." "Kagome, what if this is just another one of Naraku's attempts to lure you into his litte trap," Inuyasha asked cautiously. "Something

still doesn't seem like it could be Mr. Higurashi." "So, what are you going to keep me aboard your ship forever? Inuyasha, I hope you know

that I have not set foot aboard dry land in six months and I have had no access to look at myself because we had to cover the mirrors. Finally, I

could not even summon your brother to..," Kagome started. "Down girl," Inuyasha said as she fell flat on her face. "Hey, what was that for?" she

asked annoyed. "Because, you need to calm down use your head about this situation instead of jump to conclusions." "Oh, so now I can't think

for myself?" Kagome asked. "Down girl," Inuyasha replied smirking. "This is until you realize how dangerous Naralu is and..." "Kagome?" he

asked realizing that she was gone. "KAGOME!" he shouted in realizing that she was jumping half way across the water. "Damn it Kagome, you

better not try anything foolish," he said as he took off after her.

* * *

Kagome hopped across the water and onto dry land where she had a set of sea legs on the sand. "Kagome, she heard as she took a few steps.

"FATHER!" she shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU?" She decided that there was no time to loose and took off with her super speed smelling for her

father's scent and listening for him calling her. 'How did you get way out here?' she thought when she saw a shadow in the distance. 'Could it

be?' Kagome thought smiling. KAGOME!" she heard. However, it wasn't her father but it was her capture and her lover, Inuyasha. "Kagome

Higurashi, what do you think you are doing?" said firmly at her. "I am looking for my father, do you mind?" she said he moved along side her.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Fine Kagome, but if this turns out to be Naraku,...I don't what do to do with you." "Oh, would you quit bothering me

about the Naraku thing again? I haven't seen my father in a long time." "Yeah but have you even thought about what is going to do when he

sees you looking like this?" "Inuyasha, I am sure he will be very shocked but what matters is that I want to make sure is that he is safe and that

we both unite."

* * *

Naraku watched in the distance as his victim was coming closer. "Kagome," he shouted as he watch her look down shouting back. "Father?"

* * *

Kagome looked down to see what she thought was her father and said, "Father?" "Kagome," he shouted back. "It's me," she shouted with

tears streaming down her face as she landed. Inuyasha landed right behind her watching to make sure that this man was really who he said

that he was. "Kagome ran up and hugged her her father who looked her her in surprise. "Let me look at you," he said noticing that she was

dressed in pirate's clothing and her hair worn down. "What's happened to you?" Naraku asked. "I was cursed by a witch who gave me mystical

perfume. "I heard that you were..." "Shhh," Kagome replied putting a hand over her father's mouth. "What's happened to you?" Kagome

asked. "Well, when you didn't come home with your dear fiancee', I decided to look for you down here. Unfortunately, I was caught into squall

on the sea and washed up here, trying to find you." 'This doesn't seem right,' Inuyasha thought while listening to her father. "Hello Inuyasha,

'long time no see," Naraku said as she ran up and hugged Inuyasha. "Yeah...whatever," the captain replied coldly narrowing his eyes.

"Inuyasha," Kagome replied putting her hands on her hips and giving him the look. "Kagome, I would like to spend some time alone with you,

'would that be alright?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome worried. "Please don't do wench," he whispered. "Inuyasha, I need to go," Kagome said

clenching her teeth. "I have a really funny feeling about this," the captain added. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said laughing as her fake father had her

wrapped around his finger. "Inuyasha, please," Kagome said as she began to follow Naraku. "No," he said trying to grab her arm but Kagome

grabbed who she thought was her father and took off with him into the island jungle laughing. Meanwhile, Inuyasha took off after them not

the situation one bit. 'Stupid Kagome, she should know better than this by now.'

* * *

"Can we land near that cave?" the disguised villian asked. "Yes,: Kagome replied giggling. "Why?" she asked. "Because, I believe it would

be a more private place to spend with my daughter. Kagome nodded as they both landed infront of the cave. "Let's go in," he said in a very

friendly yet seductive voice. Kagome, who was too entranced at the face of her father did not see what was to come of her next and followed him

into the cave. "Let's go further in," he said as the cave got darker and a shadow began to loom out from the cave. "Whose that?" Kagome asked

cautiously. However, before her deception could answer, a woman's voice answered with a glowing jewel around her neck replied. "Why, hello

Kagome and welcome to Naraku's lair. "Naraku?" Kagome asked when her father began to change shape into Naraku. "Hello my pet. How I

have missed you. Kagome watched and saw the true image of Naraku and said, "Naraku, so really tried to kill me after you married me as

Hojo Luckett," she snarled baring her fangs. "Not exactly my love," Naraku replied, kissing her neck. "Since you were so beautiful, I would

keep you. However, when you fell for that disgusting dog, I had a change of plans," he winked. "You transformed beautifully and now I will have

to get you ready for your full hunting guard dog that I want you to be along with marry you. " "Never," Kagome replied angrily. "You murdered

my cousin and forever turned me into this. Inuyasha was only trying to protect me from the little snake that you are." "Silence," Naraku said as

Tsubaki threw chains on her and she began to scream.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he followed her scent into a cave where he only saw shadows and her voice fading away into the darkness along

with Naraku's evil laugh. 'KAGOME!" he shouted. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran further into the cave only to find a dead end. "There must be some

sort of secret spell to open this door," he said. Wait, I'll bust through here with my tetusaiga," he said and pulled out his sword to cut through the

other side but he got thrown back...

* * *

Kagome was taken to a cage where was she locked up inside, and a pink mist began to fall on her as her hair began to turn red and her eyes

white. "First things first, we will have you kill Inuyasha," Naraku said lauging, and her real father watched in horror as his daughter was being

turned into a monster....

TO BE CONTINUED....


	23. Defeated

**Defeat  
**

Kagome was taken to a cage where was she locked up inside, and a pink mist began to fall on her as her hair began to turn red and her eyes

white. "First things first, we will have you kill Inuyasha," Naraku said laughing, and her real father watched in horror as his daughter was being

turned into a monster. Her eyes once again turned white and her hair red. She growled loudly. "My Kagome," Mr. Higurashi said in horror. "No, she's

my Kagome now ," Naraku smirked looking over at Mr. Higurashi. Kagome laughing manically, and Kagura let her go. "She's ready," Naraku said

slyly as he approached her and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes master," Kagome snarled. Naraku then showed Kagome an image of Inuyasha on

the other side who was trying to get to her. "My love, I want you to kill him as he is an enemy of mine and he has no use to me the way you do."

Kagome growled and drooled as the cave doors opened revealing Inuyasha. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he looked at her shocked. "Well hello

there Inuyasha, it's nice to see you again," Naraku smirked. "So, you're Naraku and you are the one who killed Kikyo, why?" "Because of me

darling," Tsubaki stated. " I wouldn't look this nice without her nice looking face and I was going to kill your latest lover too but I realized that

she would be a better youkai for our clan," she said laughing. "Yes, but you only know why you have been alive all these years don't you?" Naraku

taunted. "No, please Naraku," Tsubaki pleaded. "Anything but this jewel." "That will be enough you worthless bone wench," Naraku hissed

and then pounced like a tiger to snatch the shikon jewel of her neck, which caused Tsubaki to crumble like dust. "You only used her for your

own purposes?" Inuyasha asked now on the end. "You make me sick." Inuyasha pulled out his sword and aimed at Naraku but was pushed back

and knocked unconcious by Kagome. Naraku laughed while looking at Kagome who was growling viciously. He then pointed at her to slash at her

father who was now trembling in fear. "Kill him Kagome," Naraku said as he motioned for Mr. Higurashi to be slaughtered, while Naraku picked up

the hanyou captain and and put him in the cage. I shall deal with him later and I want you to finish him off Kagome," he sneered.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kouga, and Ayame all wandered around the Island where Kagome and Inuyasha had taken off to after anchoring the ship

not far off land. They searched the island high and low and came upon a grave yard with an array of tombs. Miroku stumbled upon one grave and

and then turned around to see a very similar name. It read, "Here lies, Hojo William Luckett who died at the age of 25." They looked closer at

the dates and realized that Hojo had died not long before Kikyo had been murdered by Naraku. "I wonder how Hojo was killed," Sango asked

rest of group. "Over here," Ayame called out from a small chapel where there was a big book containing obituaries. Sango grabbed Miroku's

hand and ran as fast as her legs could carry them and ran inside where Kouga and Ayame were searching carefully since the pages were delicate

and the book was old. "Here we are," Ayame said as Shippou climbed onto the pedastal with Hojo's information. Sango peered into the page

and it read:

_Hojo William Luckett was born on January 3rd, 1665 in London England to Peter and Maria Luckett who owned their own trading company. Young Hojo _

_grew up with a fine eduation and carried an apprenticeship to his father's company all while having connections with Joji Higurashi. Meanwhile, Hojo's_

_father set him up with many young women who came from priveledged families. However, Hojo refused such an offer and attended the College and_

_Oxford University and recieved a degree in buisness. He soon moved to the Caribbean while taking after his father and starting his own trading company_

_entitled "Luckett Trading," and traded sugar and cotton while becoming the richest men of the Caribbean. He soon began working with a buisness _

_partner by the name of Naraku Smitsu had become a good friend of Hojo's. Sadly, Hojo's young and exciting life was cut short when he mysteriously died_

_in his sleep, and Naraku found him on Sept 28, 1670. He is survived by his own kin and will greatly by missed by them..."_

Everyone looked at the obituary wide eyed and knew the truth of Hojo and would clear things up with Inuyasha as soon as Naraku would be taken

care of once and for all.

* * *

Kagome grabbed at her father and snarled at him and scratching him deeply in the stomach, with blood gushing everywhere as he shook his own

'possessed daughter off. She then dropped him and moved onto attack and kill Inuyasha, unaware that her very own father was still alive. Tears

rolled down his face as he lie sprawled on the cavern floor covered in blood. Meanwhile, Naraku looked at her father and grew a grin on his face

while picking up once of Tsbuki's voodoo dolls and began to strangle the doll causing Mr. Higurashi to start choking and completely ignore his deep

wounds caused by struggling to stay alive. Naraku then put fire to the doll which caused her father to catch on fire, as he laughed insanely but

Mr. Higurashi managed to pick up a nearby bucket and quench the flames. "You lucky fool, Naraku snarled and he dropped the doll and looked

at the shikon no tama that he has been using to get from Tsubaki. He then held the shikon jewel and said, "You fools, how could you possibly

think that you could outrun Naraku. Do you honestly think that blasted Captain Higurashi could take my fiancee and outrun me?" He then began

laugh manically.

A deranged Kagome drooled and growled like a zombie finding Inuyasha still very much unconscious but was fixated on something else which was

his tetsusaiga and went to touch it when her youkai state wore off, and she was back to normal. She smelled blood and then looked down holding

the sword and an unconscious Inuyasha and then began to weep when she heard similar laughing. "Naraku," she said in anger. She carried

Inuyasha's body to a safe area and then found even more blood coming from her father, where Naraku had been torturing him. "Ka...go..me," her

father said weakly. "Stay back you monster." "Father, it's..." "It's my beautiful bride," Naraku said as he pulled Kagome into his side. "Let me go

you filthy spider," Kagome said backing away. " I will deal with you later," she said and walked away to tend to her father. "Father, I was

transformed into a hanyou by one of Naraku's agents. Inuyasha and I were on St. Thomas in Amalie when this had happened when I wandered

off into the market alone when a woman offered me strange perfume which transformed me into this. As you also saw, Naraku changed me into

the monster who slashed you up and knocked out Inuyasha." She picked him up and held him close to her noticing that he not only have blood

severe burns all over his body. "Na..ra..ku," he said weakly with tears rolling down his face. "Father, I don't love Naraku, I love Inuyasha," she

said as she began to sob. "Then, you have my permission to marry him pirate or not and besides he is the brother of my client and friend

Sesshoumoru." Joji reached up and touched her tears and massaged them. "Father, I am going to get you out of here and I am going

to take care of you so that you can take me down to aisle to marry Inuyasha. " "Kagome-chan, I am afraid that you will have to take yourself

down the aisle or have Sesshoumoru take you down himself. I am going to meet your mother in heaven where we will meet one day again," he

said with tears stinging his face slowly closing his eyes and then passing into the world of the unseen. "Father, father," Kagome sobbed trying to

tap him but she realized it that he was already gone. She held his body close rocking him back and forth and in realizing that he was the only

family that she had known other than Sesshoumoru and Jaken. Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura all laughed hard at Kagome's success at killing her

father and they then put their hands on her shoulders. "Come Kagome you will soon learn not to cry when you kill my enemies," Naraku said as he

kissed her on the cheeks. "I am not you ally Naraku and he was not my enemy but my father and he trusted you to marry my and secure my

family. " "Inuyasha only got me out of a dangerous situation because you killed my cousine and betrayed Inuyasha. You also kidnapped, tortured,

and used me to kill my own father. How dare you?" "Kagome, we can talk all this over I promise, " Naraku pleaded as Kagome sped through the

air and grabbed the shikon jewel. "I am sorry but it's too late," Kagome said held the jewel. "You also stole this from Inuyasha and used Kikyo to

make Tsubaki even younger." She then backed away and shouted, "Sacred arrow!" The arrow pierced into Naraku destroying him and scattered

Kagura and Kanna who fled the cave in fear of Kagome killing them as well. Kagome dropped to the floor where her father's body lay in a pool of

blood, where she lie down next to him and wept uncontrollably. Meanwhile, Inuyasha awakened and found the bloody mess and Kagome holding

her father and Kikyo's jewel. "Kagome," what happened?" he asked noticing that she held his sword in her belt. "I turned youkai and I knocked

you unconcious and then slashed my father. I then went after you and touching your sword made me calm again," she added as he took her in his

arms as Sango, Miroku, and Shippou found the bloody scene.


	24. Greif

**Greif  
**

"Kagome?" Sango said as she saw Kagome wrapped in the captain's arms sobbing. "Sango, she is too upset to answer but Naraku and his allies

tricked and transformed Kagome into a full youkai again. " I was able to get through the cave and and saw Kagome's state and her own father

tied up. Naraku ordered her to kill me but knocked me unconcious and then ordered her to kill her own father, while I was out. She then went to find

and slash me up but grabbed a hold of my sword which made her state disappear and brought me to a safe spot and then looking for her father and

finding him not only slashed but also badly hurt from voodoo." Sango gasped when she heard this and seeing the motionless body sprawled on the

floor covered in blood. Inuyasha continued telling her Sango the rest of the story, while Kagome held Inuyasha tight thinking of the words that her

father had told her. "You have my permission to marry Inuyasha..." she heard over and over again through her mind. "Kagome, I need to speak with

you in private," Sango said taking a hold of the mourning young girl. Kagome nodded and followed Sango outside and then sat her down on the

beach where she was earlier that day. It was currently sunset which would soon turn into dusk which was Kagome's favorite time of the night and it

was always cooling down. Kagome again burst into tears, and Sango took her into full embrace letting the ears fall and the blood from her stained

clothes soil her own. "Do you remember Hojo Luckett and how you were supposed to marry him?" Kagome nodded and looked away. "He was

nothing more than the scum bad who I destroyed just now," Kagome wimpered. "Come with us," Sango said as a full grown Kirara pulled up and

allowed Kagome and Sango to ride through the air to the grave yard where the others discovered the truth. Kirara landed in the presence of

of Hojo's grave. "You know Sango I could have picked you up and carried you here as I am a hanyou now and have extra strength to carry

mortals," she stated firmly. "I know but you seemed to weak and sad to carry anyone or even run." She then turned to observed the grave with

Hojo's name and date. "He...he's dead," Kagome said shockingly. "Yes, this is what I brought you here to see and now I want you to see his

obituary," Sango added. Kagome followed Sango to the book which carried the information about Hojo and that set the records straight for

Kagome. She was also still shocked that he died very close to the time that Inuyasha's other finacee had been murdered by an imposter of Hojo

and so severely tricked him.

* * *

"Wow, wow, wow, hold on. You mean to tell me that there really was a Hojo Luckett?" Inuyasha asked the first mate. "Yes, that is what

Sango indicated in his records. It had to be a form of poision," Miroku hesitated while putting a finger on his chin in thought. "Oh you two are

wondering why someone such as Hojo had been killed mysteriously eh?" The two turned around to notice Myoga who was standing behind them

with a pile of information. "Word had it that Naraku carried poisonous insects known as Japanese insects where one sting can kill a human and

many people had seemed to die whenever dealing with the likes of Naraku," Myoga said. Inuyasha smelled rum on his breath and grabbed him by

his collar. "And where were you when Kagome was lured into Naraku's evil trap?" He asked angrily. "I...um..,(sweat) kept an eye on the ship,"

he said looking at him. "No, you were drinking rum when you were supposed to be helping me keep an eye on Kagome." Myoga back off and fell

onto Naraku's dead body. He gasped, slipped in the blood and freaked out at Joji's dead body while running off. "So, you were saying?"

Inuyasha said turning back to Miroku. "He evidently had not intention on marrying and had become a close friend of Naraku's and making him

a buisness partner." Inuyasha nodded and then wondered when poor Hojo had to suffer for something that he was totally innocent of. "Now,

to find the woman that I currently love and propose to her and let her have some rest and prepare for her father's funeral. Miroku nodded and

smiled happily and let Inuyasha take off to find Kagome.

* * *

She sat down next to the Hojo's grave and cried for her father, Kikyo, Hojo and the rest of the people whom Naraku and Tsubaki has innocently

slayed, while Sango stayed next to her. "Kagome, don't be so hard on yourself it wasn't your fault that your father got you into this mess.

However, you wouldn't have met Inuyasha," Sango added hugging her. "Come, let's get you back to your quarters so that you can rest."

Kagome nodded and hugged Sango and was about to get up and climb onto Kirara with her when she heard," You know wench, you are a hanyou

now and you know that you have super strength to carry you across the water." Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing among the

tomb stones holding something in his right hand. She turned to look at him who was looking so gracefully at her with a look of passion in his

eyes. "Kagome, I need to speak to you in private," he said. "Inuyasha, not now. I...I feel like I need to rest for a few days while we get my

father's body ready to rest. I also need to get ahold of Sesshoumoru." "You mean me?" A calm voice asked. Kagome turned around revealing

Inuyasha's wealthy brother. "Get out of here Sesshoumoru," Inuyasha said growling now. "Little brother, calm yourself. I came looking for

Kagome's father and Kagome?" He asked. Kagome revealed herself covered in blood and her current hanyou form. "What happened to you?"

"Sesshy," Kagome said running towards her friend. "Naraku and his agents transformed me into a hanyou," she said feeling relieved. "Yes

well I was worried about your father when he took off looking for you with your step mother and step sister and..." "Sesshy, those aren't really

my step kin," Kagome said as she was getting very exuasted. He nodded in understanding and was about to ask more when Kagome fainted

from exhaustion in her friend's arms. "Now, where is Joji for I am worried about my friend," he asked Inuyasha firmly. "You selfish scum, he was

killed by Kagome."


	25. Deep Pain

**Deep Pain  
**

Upon hearing those words, Kagome found herself sobbing harder in Sesshoumoru's arms. "How?" he asked Inuyasha firmly. "How could you let

this happen little brother?" "It wasn't my fault you big bully," Inuyasha snapped with his eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha, that will be quite enough

of you," Sesshoumoru responded. "Let Kagome speak for herself shall we?" He glared. "Fine," the pirate sighed. 'I can't stand the sign of him,'

they both shouted in their heads.

"Now, I need you to look at me and explain what happened. I also want an explanation of why you didn't marry Mr. Luckett as I was looking

]forward to your return back here to London." She backed away from him with her ears twitching. "I am afraid that I have even more grave

news. My fiancee was no more than the lustful Naraku who was once a partner and trusted friend to a real man named Hojo Lucket but that was

25 years ago." "I'm listening," Sesshoumoru insisted. "Anyway, he was murdered by way of poison by his friend who took on the form of Hojo and

murdered your future sister-in-law." "But, why did you become a pirate?" Sesshoumoru asked at his glaring brother. "Because you got the

fortune while I had to work for it. However, that was taken from me as well and so I became a pirate along with Kaete who also became and

outcast. I also no longer cared what happened to me when my company got shut down after those years at the University in London whom

father paid for," Inuyasha stated with fully anger in him. It's not fair that you got to keep the fortune while I got none of it." "Silence,"

Sesshoumoru said. "Silence to the both of you," Kagome said stepping in. You are both acting like two miss-behaved children fighting over a

piece of candy." They both looked at the hanyou whose face and eyes were red from crying so hard. "Anyway, what happened to you?" the

youkai asked. "Inuyasha kidnapped me right before the wedding." "Why did you do that?" a voice said from behind them. Kagome turned

around to see Jaken standing amazed at Kagome's ears. "Because once I entered into a world of piracy, there was this desire to take what

ever I felt like." "What?" Kagome cried. "You only took me for yourself?" she said turning red. "I..uhh...I..." "You don't need to say anything.

At this point, I need to rest." "Kagome," Inuyasha replied sheepishly. "You can't just leave yet." "Yes I can since I am the one responsible for

the murder of my own father, and you are too self absorbed to even care about anyone else other than your own self. " "Kagome, I never meant

for it to be like that." She took off and skipped over the waters back over to where the shipped was anchored. Meanwhile, Inuyasha dared to

seek after her, but Sesshoumoru caught her. "Little brother, Miss Kagome needs time to recover and that was not the most logical or considerate

thing to mention and especially after she killed her own father which wasn't her fault. " "Yes but I can't get through to her." "You may never will

but she will learn to live with her curse." Those words suddenly hit him and hit him quite hard which caused him to drop to his knees and weep

bitterly in the moonlight.

* * *

Kagome set foot onto the ship and felt her stomach ache with a sharp pain as she looked down her blood stained clothes. "I HATE BEING THIS

CREATURE!" she howled with tears rolling down her face. She wept hard as her nose began to bleed from all the pressure of the day's tragic

events. Kagome pulled out one of her hankies and held pressure to her bleeding nose all while running over to the star board side of the Jewel

and vomitting violently. 'I'm a mess,' she thought with her head now throbbing from crying for hard. 'I need a bath as I wreak of Naraku and I

smell of my father's own blood.

Upon these thoughts, Kagome rushed into her quarters and pulled out a water basin and ran to heat some water aboard the ship to draw her

bath while picking up some lye soap to scrub herself off. "I am taking off these clothes and I am going to dispose of them and find myself some

new ones in my closet. I no longer wish to wear this," she said in realizing that these were the clothes that Inuyasha first gave to her when she

arrived aboard his ship after hers were thrown over board. Suddenly, she began to understand why he had to throw her wedding gown over

board along with her accessories. Naraku had a nasty smell and that was the smell of a voodoo murdering male witch. The grieving hanyou

stepped out of her clothes and into the bath tub where she wept and washed the blood away.


	26. A Proposal

**A proposal**

Kagome had spent three days in her bedroom asleep, while Inuyasha poured over her worried. Sesshoumoru made arrangements with

Miroku to hold a memorial service for Mr. Higurashi when Kagome woke up and allowed herself together. The others got ahold of Naraku's body and

put him in a rowboat and ignited it as it floated away while on the very island where events had occured. As they were watching the floating pyre disappear into the dark, Miroku turned to Sango and

Shippou and sighed. "So this is the man whom Kagome's father had trusted and wanted her to marry," he said sarcastically. WHACK! "Sango, what

was that for?" "Duh," Shippou said rolling his eyes at the priest. "I don't think Kagome or Mr. Higurashi would want us to joke about that," Sango

said sighing. "Yes but it has been so gloomy lately and I thought we could use some humor." Sango turned and begin to walk away, leaving Miroku

and Shippou to grieve. "Way to go love bird," Shippou pouted. Poor Miroku, not even a young youkai child would feel sorry for him. "Are you aware

that several of his allies are still out there?" Miroku nodded. "Yes, and Sesshoumoru is going to notify the police and have a search team sent out

to capture, arrest, and execute the ones who wreaked so much havoc on so many." Shippou sniffed. "I hope they catch the woman who left

that horrible curse and burden on Kagome," Shippou said. "Easy there," Miroku said. "Kagome has hit a rough spot in her life right now and she

is finding something to blame.

* * *

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open as she could smell a strong stench of burning flesh and slowly sat up to wonder where it was coming from.

"We had Naraku cremated and sent out to see on a floating pyre," Inuyasha said as he looked out her bay window. "Inuyasha," she said weakly

turning to look at him. "How are you feeling," he said walking over to her and kissing her forehead. "I feel so helpless, I cannot bring my father

back and I am still tired," Kagome

moaned. "I know, it was an accident and you wouldn't have meant to do it if it not had been for Naraku. The way that I see it, he is the one who

betrayed and murdered your father."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and wanted to cry but couldn't anymore as her own ocean had been drained and dried up and asked," Have you

buried my father yet?" Inuyasha shook his head. "We were all waiting for you to awaken and say your final goodbyes since I knew that you loved

him very much. " "Oh thank you," replied and weakly got out of bed. "Kagome, are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded. "How long have I

been asleep?" "Three days," the captain said worriedly. "Thr...three days?" "Yes, going in a youkai state and then a hanyou state is always hard

if you transition back and forth." She nodded in response and then rubbed her eyes and slowly limped over to the captain who locked arms with

his beloved. "Come, let's see what is in the galley," he said leading her out her quarters in her night wear and onto the boat deck where it was

twilight, and the island looked like a silhouette. "It's so beautiful out here," Kagome said as she was happy to feel the gentle wind blowing on her

face which was so peaceful as if it were her own father kissing her and hugging her on the side. A tear rolled down her face as she felt the wind

and watch the stars come out and shine brightly. "It's going to be okay Kagome. Your father would have approved of us together and he seemed

to approve of your current state and he would was proud of you for being so brave and choosing wisely." "What do you mean?" She asked

with her eyes widening. Ma lady, please follow me," he stated and he lead her up to the steering deck and then got down on one knee. "Ohh,"

Kagome said shockingly. "Your father would also acknowledge that his daughter is falling in love with an old family friend. My heart has also has

ached for as long time since Kikyo's death. It has recently stopped after capturing you and discovered that it had been mended.

So my dear Miss Higurashi, will you marry me?" Kagome did not answer, instead she kelt down to his level and kissed him with tears formed in her

eyes. She then pulled back and looked into Inuyasha's eyes, "I love you too and I have been in love with you since we started dining together at

night. Yes, I will marry you and make you the happiest male hanyou on earth," she squeeled. "Say no more," Inuyasha said as he kissed her

under the starry skies.


	27. Chapter 27

**A proposal**

Kagome had spent three days in her bedroom asleep, while Inuyasha poured over her worried. Sesshoumoru made arrangements with

Miroku to hold a memorial service for Mr. Higurashi when Kagome woke up and allowed herself together. The others got ahold of Naraku's body and

put him in a rowboat and ignited it as it floated away while on the very island where events had occured. As they were watching the floating pyre disappear into the dark, Miroku turned to Sango and

Shippou and sighed. "So this is the man whom Kagome's father had trusted and wanted her to marry," he said sarcastically. WHACK! "Sango, what

was that for?" "Duh," Shippou said rolling his eyes at the priest. "I don't think Kagome or Mr. Higurashi would want us to joke about that," Sango

said sighing. "Yes but it has been so gloomy lately and I thought we could use some humor." Sango turned and begin to walk away, leaving Miroku

and Shippou to grieve. "Way to go love bird," Shippou pouted. Poor Miroku, not even a young youkai child would feel sorry for him. "Are you aware

that several of his allies are still out there?" Miroku nodded. "Yes, and Sesshoumoru is going to notify the police and have a search team sent out

to capture, arrest, and execute the ones who wreaked so much havoc on so many." Shippou sniffed. "I hope they catch the woman who left

that horrible curse and burden on Kagome," Shippou said. "Easy there," Miroku said. "Kagome has hit a rough spot in her life right now and she

is finding something to blame.

* * *

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open as she could smell a strong stench of burning flesh and slowly sat up to wonder where it was coming from.

"We had Naraku cremated and sent out to see on a floating pyre," Inuyasha said as he looked out her bay window. "Inuyasha," she said weakly

turning to look at him. "How are you feeling," he said walking over to her and kissing her forehead. "I feel so helpless, I cannot bring my father

back and I am still tired," Kagome

moaned. "I know, it was an accident and you wouldn't have meant to do it if it not had been for Naraku. The way that I see it, he is the one who

betrayed and murdered your father."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and wanted to cry but couldn't anymore as her own ocean had been drained and dried up and asked," Have you

buried my father yet?" Inuyasha shook his head. "We were all waiting for you to awaken and say your final goodbyes since I knew that you loved

him very much. " "Oh thank you," replied and weakly got out of bed. "Kagome, are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded. "How long have I

been asleep?" "Three days," the captain said worriedly. "Thr...three days?" "Yes, going in a youkai state and then a hanyou state is always hard

if you transition back and forth." She nodded in response and then rubbed her eyes and slowly limped over to the captain who locked arms with

his beloved. "Come, let's see what is in the galley," he said leading her out her quarters in her night wear and onto the boat deck where it was

twilight, and the island looked like a silhouette. "It's so beautiful out here," Kagome said as she was happy to feel the gentle wind blowing on her

face which was so peaceful as if it were her own father kissing her and hugging her on the side. A tear rolled down her face as she felt the wind

and watch the stars come out and shine brightly. "It's going to be okay Kagome. Your father would have approved of us together and he seemed

to approve of your current state and he would was proud of you for being so brave and choosing wisely." "What do you mean?" She asked

with her eyes widening. Ma lady, please follow me," he stated and he lead her up to the steering deck and then got down on one knee. "Ohh,"

Kagome said shockingly. "Your father would also acknowledge that his daughter is falling in love with an old family friend. My heart has also has

ached for as long time since Kikyo's death. It has recently stopped after capturing you and discovered that it had been mended.

So my dear Miss Higurashi, will you marry me?" Kagome did not answer, instead she kelt down to his level and kissed him with tears formed in her

eyes. She then pulled back and looked into Inuyasha's eyes, "I love you too and I have been in love with you since we started dining together at

night. Yes, I will marry you and make you the happiest male hanyou on earth," she squeeled. "Say no more," Inuyasha said as he kissed her

under the starry skies.


End file.
